


Ensnared

by PendulumDeath



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dark Comedy, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Izuo - Freeform, M/M, Male Solo, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shizaya - Freeform, Smut, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumDeath/pseuds/PendulumDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>
Shizuo never thought that he would end up being ensnared in such a way by a certain Orihara Izaya, his most hated enemy and the man who screwed up his life more times than he could count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Wicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YDC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YDC/gifts).



Something between a moan, a groan and a surprised yelp escaped Shizuo's bloody lips as Izaya shoved a hand into his pants and started stroking his member to hardness. He tried to push away the flea as soon as the initial shock wore off, but he only moaned louder when the hand on his member tightened so deliciously hard that Shizuo almost doubled over from the pleasure.

"Ah-hah... f-flea, what are y-you..." Shizuo tried to speak but got cut off when Izaya's lips latched onto his neck. He couldn't see the bastard's smirk, but he could feel it against his skin as his most hated enemy ran a thumb over the head of his member, the action making him weak at the knees.

 _How did it get to this,_ he couldn't help but wonder as Izaya switched their positions and now Shizuo found himself pinned to the alley's wall with the flea's other hand in his hair and his neck painfully twisted to the side, giving better access to the one who merely minutes before had been his prey.

It started like any other chase, with Shizuo trying his best to catch Izaya, but what was different this time around was that Shizuo succeeded in catching him. It was bound to happen sooner or later, and in the fight that ensued in the alley, he only got punched in the face once before he had a disarmed Izaya pinned to the dirty wall. He was about to smash the insect's brain into the bricks when Izaya started struggling in an attempt to push himself away from the flat surface, rubbing that perfectly round ass of his against Shizuo's crotch. The first moan got stuck in his throat, but he couldn't stop the second from escaping as the bastard kept bucking into him over and over again. The flea stilled then, making Shizuo curse himself for the slip-up. He heard him chuckle, and without thinking, he removed his hands from Izaya as though he'd been burned.

"Iza _―_ " he said in a shamefully high-pitched tone, the need to justify himself overriding his previous desire of beating Izaya to a bloody pulp. He never got to finish though, because in the next second Izaya's hand was in his pants, and all that Shizuo could do was look at his nemesis with big, wide eyes as that shameful needy sound resonated throughout the alley.

That was how it happened, and no matter how much he wanted to push Izaya away from his person and perhaps break every bone in his body, he couldn't do it, because it felt too good to finally have someone else's hands on him. It wasn't that some women didn't want him, but each time he ended up in bed with one of them, things didn't end up very well for his partner because he couldn't control his strength in the throes of passion no matter how hard he tried. And now here he was, in a filthy alley, with the bane of his existence making him feel all hot and bothered to the point that he couldn't even stand anymore, and he knew that the only reason he was still standing was because Izaya had him trapped between his body and the hard surface behind him.

Knowing that he had to stop this before it went any further, he raised his hand and tried to push the flea away, but then Izaya's tongue was in his mouth and all thoughts left him as his brain turned to mush. Once Izaya was done plundering his mouth he went back to his throat, and the fact that the flea was one incredible kisser was the only coherent thought Shizuo was capable of forming in his mind before the hand in his pants sped up and he had to cling to Izaya's shoulder as a mind-blowing orgasm washed over him.

When he was done coming in his pants, and god, did it pain him to know that he came by Izaya's hand, he closed his eyes in shame, the flea's teeth biting into his neck in what was an obvious display of dominance. The bastard dared to giggle, and Shizuo barely suppressed another moan when Izaya gave him a couple more strokes and finally pulled out that incredibly soft hand from his pants.

"That was interesting," whispered Izaya into Shizuo's ear, his hand still clenched into dyed locks.

Shizuo shivered at Izaya's words, the hot breath caressing his skin making his knees turn to jelly. He dared to open an eye, and when he saw Izaya's tongue dart out past blood-smeared lips and lick those slender fingers of his oh so sensually, another wave of lust hit him, and he couldn't help but think what a disgusting animal he turned out to be. Not only did he let the flea bring him to completion, but now he was already lusting after the bastard.

His thoughts were however interrupted when Izaya let go of him, and without any support to keep him standing, Shizuo slid down the wall until he was on his hands and knees.

"Fuck," he muttered through gritted teeth as he tried to push himself off the ground, his hands still shaking from the aftermath of their encounter.

"I'll see you around, Shizu-chan," said Izaya in a calm voice, as though nothing strange had ever happened between them.

There were a lot of things that Shizuo wanted to say, but no words came out. All he could do was watch as the man picked up the switchblade from where Shizuo had thrown it earlier, put it back into his pocket, and then walked away without sparing him a second glance.

He wanted to scream in rage and frustration at his own weakness, but he lacked the energy to even do as much, so instead he got up, not without struggling mind you, and hurried back home where he could change his sticky clothes and hopefully wash away Izaya's accursed touch to the point that he wouldn't remember ever having been there.

 

* * *

 

He grit his teeth in sheer frustration as the cold water of the shower mercilessly hit his back. Not only did he allow Izaya-fucking-Orihara, the person he hated the most in the entire fucking world, to jerk him off, but now he couldn't even get the bastard out of his head. Was he that desperate for a fuck that he'd even let Izaya do that to him? The answer was an obvious big, fat YES, and Shizuo loathed himself for it. Knowing Izaya, the bastard would use what happened in the alley to blackmail him. His eyes widened at the terrifying thought, and he could almost feel the beginning of a panic attack creeping up on him. The asshole surely did it on purpose, and he was probably laughing his ass off right at that moment while Shizuo wanted nothing more than to erase his own fucked up existence from the face of the Earth. He snarled as he grabbed the sponge and proceeded to rub his skin raw in the vain hope of erasing the bastard's touch. _If only I could erase my memories too along with the evidence of our encounter..._

But things were never that easy, so when he was finally done abusing his skin, he got out of the bathroom and rushed to his bedroom to get dressed, a sigh escaping his lips at the feel of the clean, soft and most importantly, dry clothes enveloping his body. That didn't last long though, because he ended up cringing at the memory of the sticky ones he had to wear all the way home from that dirty alley where the most fucked up encounter of his life happened. He frowned, seriously considering burning them to nothingness, if only to never see them again. It would've been a good idea, if only he had something to actually burn them in, which he didn't, and since that wasn't possible, he set his mind on discarding them instead. He pulled a plastic bag from one of the drawers in the kitchen and quickly shoved the clothes into it as though they were some kind of hazardous material, and they were, because Izaya was the plague itself, his touch deadly poison that infected everything it came into contact with.

"Fucking flea," he cursed out loud and threw the bag towards the door so that he wouldn't forget to pick it up in the morning, and then turned around and stomped towards the bathroom to disinfect his hands. Once he was done, he went back to the living room where he sat on the couch and turned the TV on. He lit up a cigarette, and another, and another, until he lost track of both time and the number of cigarettes he smoked. When some semblance of sanity came back to him, it was past midnight, and even though Shizuo was sure that he wouldn't be able to sleep that night, he went to bed anyway.

He twisted and turned the entire night, and when morning finally came, he quickly got out of bed and rushed to work, the need to distract his mind with something, anything, almost driving him insane. That day he was particularly violent at work, taking out his frustrations on the poor, unfortunate people that happened to not pay the money they owed.

"Shizuo! Stop!" he heard a voice from somewhere behind him.

"WHY?!" growled the bodyguard, still in the process of repeatedly banging a guy's head into a wall.

"You're killing him!" Tom nearly yelped and grabbed his arm in a vain attempt of dislodging his employee from the now obviously unconscious man.

It took Shizuo a few moments to gather his wits, but when he finally realized what he was doing, he immediately removed his hands from the broken human before him who fell to the ground with a thud, and he stared in horror at the large puddle of blood starting to form underneath the unmoving form. "ShitshitSHIT! Did I kill him?" he asked in terrified voice.

Tom crouched next to the guy and breathed in relief when he saw signs of life. "He'll live, I think, but you need some time to cool off, so take the rest of the day off," said the man and picked up his phone to call for an ambulance.

Shizuo felt as though he was suffocating, so he removed the bow tie standing between himself and the air his lungs desperate needed and shoved it into his right pocket. He unbuttoned his shirt too, an action he immediately regretted when Tom lost his voice while talking on the phone in favor of gaping at his neck like a fish out if its much needed water.

"W-WHAT?" Shizuo nearly screeched, dread quickly starting to pool in his stomach.

Tom winced at the question but didn't say anything and instead went back to talking on the phone.

Shizuo rushed to the nearest mirror, which happened to be in the bathroom, and when he saw his own reflection in it, he had to grab onto sink to steady himself. "KillkillkillkillKILLKILL" he kept repeating the same word over and over again, the sight of his neck covered in hickeys and bite marks making him lose the already fragile control he had over his sanity. He roared then, the edge of the sink breaking underneath his fingers, and he rushed out, not even sparing Tom a second glance. Had he been able to think rationally, he would've realized that he had forgotten to button up his shirt, but since he was way past the point of thinking in general, he failed to notice that one important detail.

He was hunting, that's what he was doing, hunting the flea. It was the only thought occupying his mind, and even though he had no idea where the insect lived, he knew that he would find him sooner or later if he searched Ikebukuro long enough. That bastard could never stay away, and for his sin of fucking with Heiwajima Shizuo, he would pay with his life once and for all. Then, out of nowhere, he got that foreboding which always preceded the insect's appearance, and he knew that he was close to his target.

"Scaaaary~! Shizu-chan is being really scary today," he heard the louse's voice from somewhere behind him just as he was in the process of kicking a car out of his way.

He turned around with neck-breaking speed and zero-ed in on his target, the murderous look in his eyes a warning of what was about to come. Shizuo started to run in his direction, and Izaya barely had time to turn around and flee.

"Shi-shizu-chan?" Izaya rasped through ragged breaths after running for quite some time, and Shizuo knew right then that the bastard was most likely starting to seriously worry about his safety.

At some point, he realized that Izaya was trying to end the chase by losing him through the park, but Shizuo had no intention of letting the flea go, so he only ran faster, expertly dodging all the obstacles in his path just as Izaya himself was doing. But Izaya was much faster than he was, so Shizuo ended up losing him eventually. He wouldn't give up though, he couldn't, so he started looking around, knowing that the louse had to be somewhere nearby because he hasn't seen him flee from the scene. He stomped on a few bushes and flowers, which happened to be in his path, and just when he was about to scream in frustration at having lost him, he heard a voice from somewhere on his left.

"Psst! Shizu-chan!"

It was obviously Izaya's voice, and Shizuo rushed there, not stopping to ask himself why the insect would purposely reveal his location. Shizuo expected the flea to attack him in some way, like a knife to the gut or a stab to his leg, but what he didn't expect was Izaya throwing himself at his feet, and then grabbing his leg with such force that it made him wince. His hand immediately went into Izaya's black, silky hair with the intent of dislodging the bastard from his person and giving him a slow, painful death, but then Izaya's hand was on his crotch, and all he could do was yelp a shocked, "What the fuck?" as their eyes locked and Izaya licked his lips in such a slow, sensual manner that made Shizuo's cock twitch in his pants. "F-flea, w-what the f-fuck are you d-doing," was all he could say before Izaya dragged him down to the ground with him before he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly. "FLEA!"

"Shhh! You want people to hear us?" Izaya whispered as he freed Shizuo's erection from the confines of his underwear.

Shizuo wanted to protest, but the words caught in his throat when Izaya lowered his head and took his member in his mouth. A shameless moan escaped his lips when Izaya started licking and sucking, and he had to shove a fist into his mouth to stop himself from crying out. He dared to look down at Izaya and he instantly regretted it when he saw those strangely-colored eyes stare back at him while his cock kept disappearing into that hot and wet cavern that was the flea's mouth. It was wrong, it was so very wrong. Dread hit him then, and it took every ounce of his self control to grab a fistful of hair and pull Izaya away from his cock, a shiver running down his spine at the sight of the flea's flushed cheeks and the saliva that connected those swollen lips and his shaft for only a second before disappearing.

"I said s-stop!" he said, wanting to yell the demand but knowing that he couldn't, least he wanted someone else besides Izaya to hear him.

Izaya smirked, that annoying smirk that made Shizuo want to shove his fist into the flea's face, but the prospect of shoving his dick instead was much more tempting.

"Are you sure you want me to stop, Shi-zu-cha~an?

"YES!" Shizuo said in a last attempt to get away before he lost even more face in front of the flea.

"You know, I'm not exactly into cock-sucking, but I'm willing to make an exception for you," Izaya said and licked his lips again.

Shizuo looked at the flea for a long time, a battle of wills raging on inside of him. His mind wanted nothing more than to beat the bastard to a bloody pulp, but his dick was craving for the bastard's mouth so much that it hurt. He was about to tell him that yes, he was sure about wanting him to stop, when Izaya's hand flew to his dick and started a slow, torturous rhythm of up and down, up and down...

All thoughts left Shizuo's brain, and instead of pushing Izaya away like he had intended to do, he ended up lowering the bastard's mouth onto his dick. Izaya didn't waste any time, and soon enough he was back to greedily swallowing it like one hell of a gluttonous whore. Shizuo didn't really mind, because whatever the fuck Izaya was doing felt good and he had to fight the painful urge to pound into the flea's face. It wasn't like he was concerned about the bastard's discomfort, but he knew that if he let loose, he would really end up killing him; choking on a dick didn't exactly sound like a good way to go, not even for the flea.

He bit his lower lip to keep himself from moaning, and a pleasurable shiver ran down his spine when Izaya shoved a hand under his shirt and started rubbing one of his nipples.

"Ngh!" he moaned a bit too loud and he heard Izaya giggle, the sound of his voice sending vibrations from his cock all the way to his fried brain. "Fuck," he said, and this time Izaya covered his mouth with a soft, warm hand. He felt his hackles rise at the gesture, but he quickly snuffed the murderous intent when he figured that Izaya was only trying to help.

The man was relentless about giving him pleasure, and when Shizuo felt like he was about to burst, he arched off the ground and came into Izaya's mouth, realizing a bit too late that perhaps he should've given the flea a warning and let go of his hair instead of further shoving his dick down his throat. Shizuo unclenched his fist from the black locks once he noticed that Izaya was struggling to get away, and when the man sputtered some of his seed on the ground, he almost felt sorry for him.

"I'm fine," Izaya said in a sarcastic tone as he wiped his mouth, "thanks for asking."

"Sorry," said a breathless Shizuo before froze the next second when he realized that he had just apologized to the flea. He couldn't help but wonder what the fuck was wrong with him.

Izaya's features softened at that one simple word, and Shizuo's eyes widened in shock when the bastard moved towards him for a kiss. "What the fuck?!" he screeched and punched the other in the face, a hiss escaping Izaya's lips as blood flowed freely from his nose. "Don't touch me with that dirty mouth of yours!"

"That hurt," Izaya muttered, and Shizuo had the impression that he saw hurt in those brown-red orbs. "Does that mean that Shizu-chan is a filthy beast?" he asked mockingly.

"Fuck you!" Shizuo spat and then shoved the fucking flea away from his person. He fumbled with his belt several times before he succeeded in righting himself. As soon as he was on his own two feet again, he gave Izaya the strongest murderous glare he could muster and left him there on the grass, behind the bushes, not even bothering to look back, too pissed off at himself for not being able to resist the flea.


	2. A Small Victory

Shizuo took a drag from the cigarette with a trembling hand as he contemplated the events of the previous day. He still couldn't believe that he allowed the bastard's mouth anywhere near his person, and he wished more than anything that it had all been a horrible nightmare. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of Izaya seriously hurting him, had he wanted to do so, and he shuddered at the image his mind conjured of those sharp teeth biting into his most sensitive organ.

"Argh!" he nearly screamed, "Ihavetogo," he informed Tom in one breath and rushed to the nearest public bathroom he could find. He nearly flung the door out of its hinges as he pushed it open, and he figured that he must've had a murderous expression on his face when the only other person in the bathroom yelped and nearly tripped while running outside.

He unbuttoned his shirt so he could breathe easier and turned on the faucet to splash some cold water onto his face and neck because he was damn near hyperventilating. He knew that he needed to calm down, but then he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror with those damn teeth marks and hickeys adorning his neck and he growled Izaya's name before he punched the mirror in a fit of violent anger. The glass cracked under the brutal treatment but did not exactly shatter. "This day can't get any worse," he said bitterly and walked out of the bathroom when he noticed that someone had entered mere seconds before and got a good free show of his pathetic display.

He found Tom where he left him and Shizuo couldn't help but feel like a horrible person for disappearing like that. "I'm sorry," he said as soon as he stopped in front of the man.

"Don't worry about it," said Tom, "let's go... Ah, but before we leave," he added with a playful smile on his lips, "you might want to button up your shirt."

Shizuo turned impossibly red and fumbled with the buttons until Tom sighed and swatted away his hands.

"In case you haven't noticed you're smudging blood all over your shirt. Here, let me," said Tom and proceeded to make his employee look presentable again.

"I didn't even notice..." said Shizuo weakly as he glared at the bleeding scratch on his knuckles.

"What did you punch this time?"

"A mirror..."

Tom sighed. "At least you didn't cut yourself. All right, all done now," added Tom as he moved away from Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan is cheating on me with Tom-san!" Izaya whined loudly as he approached the two of them.

Tom laughed good heartedly, but Shizuo was too stunned to even react, his previously flushed face now turning as white as a sheet.

"Try not to break the city too much," said Tom as he turned around and started walking away.

"We won't, I promise~! Shizu-chan likes it more when I―" started Izaya but didn't get to finish because Shizuo clamped a hand over his mouth and proceeded to drag him away.

"We can finish this tomorrow so don't worry about it, take the rest of the day off," said Tom just before he disappeared around a corner.

"Are you fucking insane?!" Shizuo screeched as soon as they were alone in the first alley he could find.

"You're the one cheating on me with your boss," said Izaya, his lips set into a childish pout.

Shizuo was too flabbergasted to even come up with a retort to the unfounded accusation. All he could do was stare with his mouth agape at this evil creature from the deepest pits of Hell who wouldn't stop pouting.

"There's nothing going on between me and Tom! Besides, you and I are not a couple, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" he snarled when he finally awoke up from his stupor.

Izaya's hand flew up to his dyed locks and Shizuo's eyes went wide in disbelief. _Since when does the flea dare touch me so casually?_

"Shizu-chan, why don't we go to your place?" said Izaya as he ran the thumb of his other hand across Shizuo's lips.

Shizuo's pupils dilated for a second in pure lust, but he quickly squashed down the desire. He tried to pull away, but Izaya had a too tight grip in his hair, and when the man drew his head lower until they were eye-level, Shizuo could do nothing but stare in wonder at those almost red eyes that never showed any fear in his presence. He could still clearly remember the day they first met in the school-yard and the surprise he felt when the man succeeded in not only dodging his fist but also sneak up behind him and slash open his chest. No one had done anything like that before, and Shizuo knew from that moment onwards that Izaya was not someone to be taken lightly. The flea was always plotting something, he knew as much, and because of that he couldn't allow Izaya to keep playing with him in such a cruel manner any longer. He grabbed Izaya's shirt to push him away, but before he had a chance to do so his archenemy leaned in closer until his breath was caressing Shizuo's heated skin and he whispered huskily into one impossibly red ear: "Let's fuck."

Shizuo pulled away so fast that a few strands of his hair remained in Izaya's still somewhat clenched hand. He was starting to hyperventilate again, and he knew that if he didn't get away that very second he would end up doing something he'd certainly regret.

Izaya moved to grab him, and Shizuo did the only thing one could possibly do when faced with such a situation:

He ran.

And ran some more, until he couldn't hear Izaya's hysterical laughter resonate from within the alley. It must've been one hell of a sight for the flea to see him run, but Shizuo was way past caring. At least the bastard didn't follow, and for that he was grateful, because he wasn't sure that he could refuse him again when he was so turned on. Izaya had one hell of an annoying voice, but when he whispered those two words in his ear in such a low and lustful tone it made Shizuo's knees turn to jelly. Had Izaya always been this fucking hot?

He kept running and running until he was in front of his apartment, and only then did he stop enough to catch his breath and unlock the door with trembling hands. As soon as he was inside he slammed it hard behind him and rushed to the bathroom where he unbuckled his belt, unzipped the fly and pulled out his half-hard member. "Nghh! Goddam flea... I fucking h-hate you!" he kept whining between moans of pleasure and frustration as he pumped himself with enough speed and strength to almost make it painful. He didn't care though, he only needed to come fast so that he could calm the fuck down and remove from his brain the image he somehow conjured of Izaya on his knees sucking him off with that talented tongue that made his eyes roll in the back of his head. His rough hand was nowhere near as pleasant as Izaya's soft fingers had been, a pathetic whimper escaping past his dry lips when he remembered how good it had felt to have them wrapped around his stiff length. The speed of his hand kept increasing, and soon enough he was climaxing with a loud cry, the orgasm hitting him so hard that he had to lean against the door to steady himself. By the time he came down from its height he was breathing heavily, his whole body covered in sweat and a slight tremor spreading throughout it. He wobbled to the sink to clean himself up, then walked on unsteady legs until he reached the couch and finally allowed himself to collapse on it, distress already forcing its way back into his exhausted mind. _Did I just fantasize about the flea?_

 

* * *

 

Izaya hummed happily as he left the alley from which Shizuo had ran away like a scared kitten. It was so hilarious that Izaya hadn't been able to stop himself from laughing hysterically even though he knew that it would greatly upset the protozoan. How often did Orihara Izaya make Ikebukuro's beast run away? Well, never... at least not until then. It was always the other way around, with Shizuo chasing him all over the district until Izaya would have no choice but to go back to Shinjuku. Never before did it cross Izaya's mind that the beast could ever look at him in another way that wasn't the usual die-fucking-flea glare which he got each time they ran into each other. Judging by Shizuo's shocked expression from that first time in the alley, the brute had no idea that he was attracted to his nemesis, nor why he ended up succumbing to his ministrations so easily.

Had Izaya known that all it took to tame the beast was a handjob and a blowjob, then he would've done it years ago. Then again, Shizuo was not tamed yet, and perhaps he was a special kind of beast that could never be tamed, but Izaya had the confidence to at least succeed in turning the bodyguard into his personal pet. Judging by the way Shizuo ran away when faced with the prospect of having sex, it was obvious that the man would not chase after him anytime soon, which could turn out to be a bit problematic because Izaya needed Shizuo to catch him in order to play with him some more, but he was certain that he could find a way to get Shizuo alone with him again.

He ignored the strange look he got from a passerby and continued chuckling darkly, the humans walking by being of no importance to him. They were in general fascinating creatures, but they were so predictable that sometimes they bored him to death. Shizuo on the other hand was unpredictable, which was really no surprise, considering the beast was not even human.

The brute was far away though, and that meant freedom to roam throughout its territory. With Shizuo finally out of his way he went around to finish a few jobs he had in Ikebukuro, then bought some fatty tuna, went home and decided to spend the rest of the evening by trolling people online.

 

―――Kanra has entered the chat room.―――

Kanra: 《Good evening!》

Tanaka Tarō: 【Good evening Kanra-san.】

Bakyura: 「Evening.」

Setton: [Good evening.]

Maomin:『The hate-sex must be amazing!』

Tanaka Tarō: 【Maomin-san!】

MONTA: ⌊Not again。。。⌋

Bakyura: 「Yeah right.」

Setton: [They're not having sex!]

Kanra: 《Who are having hate-sex?》

Maomin:『I was telling them that Shizu-Shizu and Izayan are sleeping together, but they don't believe me!』

 

Izaya nearly choked on the piece of tuna that he was about to swallow when he read the Dollars' chat, the last thing he needed being the biggest fujoshi in the world seeing him suck off Shizuo. He coughed a few times, then drank a glass of water. _What the hell is going on?_   His eyes darted back to the screen of his laptop, almost too afraid to read the next few lines.

 

MONTA: ⌊Not in a million years!⌋

Walker: ⌈Maomin-san, you're hallucinating again!⌉

Maomin:『Shut up Yumacchi! I know what I saw!』

Setton: [Impossible!!!]

Bakyura: 「Here we go again。。。」

Tanaka Tarō: 【I can't believe this。。。】

Kanra: 《Maomin-san, what did you see?》

Maomin:『I saw Shizu-Shizu dart out of an alley and then Izayan was laughing but when he left he wasn't hurt at all!』

 

Izaya breathed in relief when he concluded that Karisawa Erika was only speculating about his earlier run-in with Shizuo. He was glad the fujoshi hadn't caught him in a compromising situation... like the one in the park. Now that would've been terribly embarrassing, amongst other things.

 

Bakyura: 「Ok, that's strange.」

Kanra: 《Perhaps Izaya scared him away.》

Maomin:『Like that would ever happen!』

Walker: ⌈I agree with Maomin-san on this one.⌉

Tanaka Tarō: 【Heiwajima-san is much stronger, so it can't be that.】

Bakyura: 「This whole discussion is ridiculous, but I'll have to agree. There is no way in hell that Izaya can scare off Shizuo. Ha ha ha!」

 

Izaya hissed out loud at seeing Kida's words.

 

MONTA: ⌊Both of them are strong.⌋

Setton: [Orihara Izaya could never beat Heiwajima Shizuo.]

 

"Celty, you bitch! I simply cannot comprehend why that psychopath boyfriend of yours keeps you around when you don't even let him fuck you!" His eyes darted to the place where he kept Celty's head and he chuckled darkly. "If only you knew that the person you hate so much has your head," said Izaya and chuckled some more.

However, the whole Dollars conversation was irritating, so he logged off and went back to enjoy his fatty tuna, even though it didn't taste as good as it did before he went online. He loved all humans, so it was their duty to love him back, yet those bastards in the Dollars chat room kept mocking him. He chewed loudly on the last piece of tuna and decided to find a way to make them miserable because that was what Orihara Izaya did for fun.

His petty revenge would have to wait though, because he had to focus all of his energy on winning the brute over. He wouldn't have bothered if Shizuo was some ugly-ass monster, but luckily the man was... hot, yeah, that was the word Izaya could use to describe him. It'd be a lie if he said that he felt no physical attraction towards him, even though he still hated him with a fiery passion, but he couldn't wait to see his face in the throes of passion. He shivered a bit at the thought, hoping that Shizuo would not accidentally break a few of his bones during sex.

Ah, but his Shizu-chan was too shy and Izaya doubted that he could get into his pants that easily, which kind of sucked because he wanted to do it as soon as possible. Besides, he even went as far as to give him a blowjob, so he deserved something in return, like for example, at least a handjob. He doubted that Shizuo would do it though. Then again, no pain, no gain, and if sexual favors were the only way to tame the beast, then he could do it for a while longer.

He swirled around in his chair a few times, then stopped and looked at the city before him. Once Shizuo was his it would be much easier to move around without having the beast breathe down his neck every time he went to Ikebukuro. He could simply pretend that he was there to see him. Izaya would make him love him, then keep him by his side until the time to awaken Celty would come. Then, and only then, would he crush Shizuo with everything he had. He imagined the protozoan's expression when he would finally betray him, and the thought alone made his eyes glow dangerously. It would be the best day of his life, of that he was certain.


	3. The Perfect Opportunity

Izaya spent the next few days either getting jobs done in Ikebukuro or spying on Shizuo while making sure that he didn't get caught. He knew that the protozoan could most likely feel his presence, but each time Shizuo came looking for him he made sure to disappear. It wasn't that he didn't want the brute to catch him, but he wanted it to happen some place where they could do more than just make out, and that's how he found himself waiting outside Shizuo's apartment building and thinking of an excuse to knock on his door. It was starting to get dark, but not even he was crazy enough to think that the brute would simply let him in if he showed up at his place. Shizuo might even go as far as to kill him, because while Izaya knew that the brute was attracted to him, he was also aware of the unadulterated hate the protozoan had for him. Izaya was certain that Shizuo hated him a lot more than he liked him. Then again, he didn't exactly like him per say, he wasn't naive enough to believe that, because what the brute most likely enjoyed was what Izaya had done to him the last few times they ran into each other. _Stupid Shizu-chan, why can't you just be less of a brute?_

He sighed, then turned around and started to walk away, a bit disappointed about not being able to find a way to get inside Shizuo's apartment. It was almost too hot outside to wear his fur-trimmed jacket, but he didn't want to give up on his signature look, so he put up with the heat and headed for the subway station to catch a ride home. He didn't get far from the protozoan's apartment when he caught sight of something interesting out of the corner of his eye, and even though he wouldn't have normally bothered to stop what was about to happen, he thought of it as something he could use to get into Shizuo's apartment. His frown turned into a smirk, and he rushed towards the alley where a bunch of poorly-dressed guys were dragging a teenage girl. He counted three of them, which meant that it wouldn't have been a problem for him to easily dispose of them, but he didn't want to beat them up, not when he had a much more interesting plan in mind. Izaya tutted softly, their heads snapping towards him the second they heard the noise. "That's not very nice of you. Didn't your mothers teach you how to treat a lady?"

They looked at him as though he was insane, or dumb, or both of them.

"Fuck off, old man," said the one who looked like a member of the Blue Squares.

Izaya's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he barely succeeded in restraining himself from shoving his flickblade into the asshole's flesh. Apparently, the idiot didn't know who Orihara Izaya was. "Old man?" he asked, his brittle smile unable to hide his annoyance at being insulted like that.

The one covering the girl's mouth with his hand laughed. "Yeah, old man, get lost."

Izaya's eye twitched, and he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "If you really must know, I'm only twenty-one," he said, his voice sounding cheerful, even though he was really close to stabbing the fucker in the face. Not that he wanted to punish his precious humans, because he loved them all equally, but his beloved pets sometimes went overboard, and they needed to get punished by their god when they ended up forgetting their place. _Surely he wouldn't miss a finger too much, right? Right?_

The third one burst into laughter, as though he had just said the most amusing thing in the world, which pissed off Izaya even more, so before the punk even had a chance to react he threw one of his flying knives straight into his shoulder. It was true that he wasn't twenty-one anymore, but he sure as hell didn't look like an old man. Orihara Izaya looked good, of that he was certain.

"Argh!!!" the injured one screamed and leaned against the alley's wall, his friends immediately going to check on him.

Izaya took advantage of the confusion and sprinted towards the girl, then grabbed her hand and darted out of the alley and straight towards Shizuo's apartment. It was funny how sometimes things worked out his way. There he was, waiting for a chance to get into Shizu-chan's apartment, and the opportunity presented itself at just the right moment. He chuckled darkly, his eyes glowing dangerously at the prospect of how he was going to torture Shizuo some more.

"Imma fuckin' kill you!!" screamed the one who first called him an old man, the second uninjured guy following after him.

He threw the terrified girl a sidelong glance, and when she tried to free herself from his grip he gave her his most charming smile. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. My friend lives around the block, so we're going to hide there until they leave." He watched her nod reluctantly, but he knew that she was most likely scared of him too, especially after he told her that he was taking her to another guy's place. It was almost funny, in a sick, twisted way. _Humans are so fascinating._ Still, had their places been reversed, he would've taken the chance offered to him, because it seemed best to follow the person who saved you instead of the men who kidnapped you. He winked. "I made it my hobby today to save damsels in distress, so don't worry about it, you're safe with me."

"T-thank you," she said softly, her voice trembling.

"Mothafucka, stop running like a coward and come face us," shouted the Blue Squares guy.

Izaya just chortled, highly amused at the kid's antics. He had no idea with whom he was messing, but if the idiot didn't stop insulting him, then he would have to make sure to somehow involve him in one of his next deadly schemes. He picked up speed when he approached Shizuo's apartment building, then knocked hard on the door, immediately pushing the protozoan inside as soon the man opened because he didn't want the ones following him to see where he entered. He knew that Shizuo wouldn't have normally let him in, but he must've been startled by the girl's presence.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Shizuo growled and slammed Izaya against the door of his apartment, the wood creaking from the force of the blow. If Izaya thought that he could enter his house as though they were best buddies, then the flea had another think coming. It was bad enough that he knew where he lived, and he wasn't about to let the disgusting insect infect his apartment with his poisonous presence.

Izaya stood stock still for a second, the footsteps on the hallway stopping just on the other side of the door. "Please don't hit me again, I'm sorry that I burned the food," he screamed in a girly voice, trying really hard not to burst into laughter at the shocked expression on the protozoan's face.

"FLEA!" Shizuo shouted before slamming the annoying louse against the door again. He knew that Izaya loved to mess with him, but this was too retarded even for him. There had to be a limit to how annoying a person could be.

"I'm sorry, honey, I'm sorry for being such a terrible **waifu**!" Izaya screamed and pretended to cry. _This is too funny, too funny! I love those humans for giving me such an opportunity today!_

Shizuo stared at him with his mouth agape for a few moments, then loosened the grip he had on Izaya's black t-shirt and backed away, thinking that the flea had somehow lost his mind.

"I'm so sorry!" Izaya cried again, just to make sure that the idiots who were following him saw it as nothing more than a case of domestic violence and left them alone. They had exceeded their usefulness, so they were no longer needed now that he was inside the protozoan's apartment with the perfect excuse to stay there.

"Iza―"

"Shh!"

Shizuo watched the flea stick his ear to the door and listen intently. _What the hell is going on?_ He slowly turned his head around and looked at the girl that seemed to be scared out of her mind, then cringed when he figured that she must've be terrified because of his behavior, so he put on a smile instead and awkwardly scratched his head. "I'm sorry if I scared you, but the two of us are always like that," he said and patted Izaya on the shoulder hard enough to make him grunt in pain. "Isn't that right flea?"

Izaya smiled and played along. "Indeed we are, we've known each other since high school. You should've seen us back then, we became best friends the second our common acquaintance introduced us to one another. It was friendship at first sight!" It was hard to say all of that and keep a straight face, but he was managing quite well, considering the hilarity of the situation. If only the girl would've been there the day they had met, then she would've probably ran away screaming.

Shizuo nodded. "Right, right. Whatever he says."

"My name is Kana," said the girl, "nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Kana, I'm Shizuo," he said before dragging Izaya away from the door and forcing him to sit on the couch. "And this here is my idiot friend. I call him 'flea', because he buzzes around all the time."

Izaya pouted at his words while Kana chuckled. "Thank you for saving me," she said and bowed her head.

Izaya waved around his hand in a dismissive gesture. "It's ok, it's ok, I was just doing what anyone else would've done in my situation." _You were useful, little girl._

Shizuo looked at him in surprise, wondering what they were talking about. He was skeptical about the whole situation, because he couldn't see Izaya saving anyone out of the goodness of his heart. "What happened?" he asked, hoping that she would provide some answers.

Kana lowered her head and looked away in shame.

Shizuo blinked, wondering what the hell was going on. "Flea...?" he asked, hoping that Izaya would answer instead.

"Ah, there were these punks who were dragging her into an alley..."

Shizuo grimaced at the implication, but didn't say anything and instead allowed Izaya to continue.

"And you know how I'm a model citizen and all that, right? So I went there and saved her."

Shizuo's eyes narrowed dangerously before he lowered his head and whispered close to Izaya's ear. "I'm sure you did it because it benefited you somehow." Izaya's dark chuckle only served to prove that he had been right. He sighed and sat down as well. Either the girl was the daughter of some rich guy who would give the flea a big, fat reward, or the bastard saved her and used her as an excuse to see him. Izaya might've thought he was stupid, but he wasn't. "What now?"

Izaya smiled and made himself comfortable. "We're going to wait for a bit longer to make sure they are gone, and then we're going to walk Kana home."

Shizuo snorted. "We?"

Izaya smiled innocently. "Yes, Shizu-chan, **we,** because Kana needs you to protect her, to make sure that she gets home safely." No matter how much of a brute the protozoan was, Izaya knew that he was not a bad person, which meant that he would make sure that the girl got home in one piece.

Shizuo glared. "Tch! Fine. In the meantime, let's watch some TV." He was in need of a distraction, because the last thing he wanted to do was to stare at the flea and remember that time in the alley, in the park, then in the alley again... _FUCK! I can't be thinking about this right now!_

Izaya smirked at seeing Shizuo's distressed expression, knowing that he was most likely thinking about him. How could he not when he had shown him such pleasure? The brute would be his, it was just a matter of him. He turned his head back to the TV and spent the next half an hour listening in on the conversation between Shizuo and Kana, the brute succeeding in surprising him with his cheerful behavior. It was almost as though he was an entirely different person, and he couldn't help but wonder how he was able to control himself enough to not repeatedly slam his head against the nearest hard surface, especially after what happened between them the last few times they ran had into each other.

"Ok, let's go," said Shizuo once he was certain that the people who had been following Izaya and Kana were long gone. It wouldn't have been a problem for him to quickly dispatch them, but he didn't want to beat them up in front of an already scared girl. _She must've been terrified,_  he thought, and even though he hated the flea more than anything in the world, he was glad that the bastard did something nice for once, though it still pissed him off that Izaya would use a girl as an excuse to see him. Then again, it was the flea, so nothing surprised him anymore when it came to the disgusting insect. They all left the apartment and he smiled as Kana followed him like a lost puppy, probably because even someone like her could sense that Izaya was not the nice person he claimed to be. The girl lived close-by luckily, and when they reached her apartment building she bowed and thanked them again before darting inside.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, I hope you're not mad at me for dropping in like that," said Izaya, fingers tightening on the flickblade he held in the pocket of his jacket. He could never be too careful when it came to the brute. He still valued his life after all.

Shizuo expression turned manic, and he cracked his knuckled, an obvious sign of fuck-off-now, but the flea only smirked in response and kept his ground. "You wanna die bastard, hah??"

"Ne, Shizu-chan, aren't you curious where I live?" The brute always wanted that information in order to be able to find him and beat him to a bloody pulp whenever he wanted, and now that he was willing to serve it on a silver platter, he doubted that Shizuo would be able to refuse.

"Hah? What are you trying to say," asked Shizuo, confused about the whole situation. He doubted that Izaya would be stupid enough to tell him his address. Didn't he know what he'd do to him if he could easily find him? _Since when is the flea suicidal?_

Izaya sauntered over until he was right in his face, then spoke his next words in a most seductive tone. "I'm asking you if you want to come over to my place." There was no way that he could get more direct than that, and if Shizuo refused, then he would have to keep trying, or wait until the brute decided to pay him a visit in order to murder him. He could use that opportunity to try to seduce him when such a time came.

Shizuo's heartbeat sped up and he took a step backwards, eyes going wide in disbelief. He absolutely hated it when Izaya used that tone on him, because it always made him feel a lot hotter than he should've felt during an already hot day... or night. _He'd better not be suggesting what I think he's suggesting..._

Izaya's smirk grew wider and he brushed his hand gently against Shizuo's cheek, enjoying the flustered look on the brute's face. _How can it be this easy?_ "What do you say, Shizu-chan? Didn't you always want to see where I live so that you could kill me?" _Take the bait Shizu-chan, come over to my place and become my pet. I promise I'll take good care of you until the day I'll have to break you._

Shizuo was unsure about what to do, but it was true that he had always wanted to be able to find the flea if he felt that the bastard deserved to get his ass kicked. Besides, he wouldn't have to go up, he could just leave as soon as he reached the place."Yeah, sure, let's go," he said, smirking. _This time the joke will be on you, flea._


	4. Collision

Izaya could barely contain his malevolent smile as the two of them made their way to his apartment. He knew that showing the brute where he lived was a risk, but it was a gamble that he was willing to take in order to make Shizuo his. He hadn't expected him to agree so easily, but that only meant that the protozoan really wanted to know where he could find him in case he ever decided to snuff his life. Luckily, the brute was desperate for affection, and Izaya was going to give it to him, literally; he would fuck Shizuo until the beast couldn't even walk anymore, making it the best experience of his miserable life, so sweet and addictive that he would seek him out of his own free will. It would obviously not be easy to get the beast to spread his legs for him, but if he made the protozoan desperate for his touch, then Shizuo would end up doing anything for him. Lips set into a sweet smile, he turned towards the one who would soon be one of his many pets if things went as planned. That was not to say that he treated all his pets the same way, because only Shizuo was special. _Ah, but Shizu-chan is not human, that's why._ Izaya himself was a god, and Shizuo was his opposite, a beast, and because of that it was only natural that only the two of them could understand each other in a way that neither could explain. That was why Shizuo always confronted him instead of believing his lies like all the other humans who blindly trusted him, because they were both above normal humans, each in his own way. "Shizu-chan," he said as he stopped in his tracks, "this is where I live."

Shizuo frowned at the expensive-looking apartment building for a moment before he retrieved his lighter and cigarettes from the pockets of his black pants and went up the stairs and towards the elevator. "A bastard like you must get a lot of money from screwing people over, huh?"

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya admonished and snatched the pack and the lighter from his hands, "You can't smoke inside!"

Shizuo growled and snatched the objects of his addiction from the bastard flea's claws, not failing to miss the way in which Izaya completely ignored his remark. "Fine, you damn flea," he said and headed for the stairs. "There shouldn't be a problem if I smoke in here."

Izaya glowered at him for a moment before putting on a cheerful mask. "Ok, you can smoke one here before we go in," he said and hooked his arm around Shizuo's waist.

Shizuo's head snapped in his direction, cigarette dangling from his lips as he glared daggers at the scumbag known as Orihara Izaya. "What the fuck are you doing?" he asked in a low, dangerous tone.

"I'm obviously holding onto Shizu-chan because I don't want to let him go." He rubbed his head against Shizuo's shoulder, barely suppressing the giggle threatening to slip past his lips. _Will you hold on to me tighter or will you shake me off, hmm? Which one will it be, Shizu-chan?_ Their eyes locked for a moment, and in the next one he was was pushed away with so much force that he barely succeeded in winning the battle against gravity which would've sent him falling on his ass if not for all those years of parkour he was forced to do because of the brute beside him. "Shizu-chan, what was that for?" he asked in a wounded voice.

Shizuo's brows furrowed in confusion when he realized that he felt bad for what he had just done to Izaya. He never used to have any issues with hurting him before, but he guessed that it was natural for some things to change after that accursed blowjob in the park. He felt his face heat up at the memory and he hoped that he wouldn't stammer too much while answering the louse's question. "You were being a clingy, bastard flea."

"If my memory serves me right, which it does, you seemed to have liked it when this clingy bastard flea sucked your cock," he purred, tongue darting out to lick his lips in a sensual manner as he slinked back towards the beast, his eyes glowing with mischief.

"S-shut up!" he stammered, heat already starting to travel down to his nether region. He shoved the pack and the lighter back into the pockets of his pants and took a drag from the cigarette, the image of his cock repeatedly sinking into Izaya's too hot mouth brutally slamming into his mind as though it was trying to torture him with the sweet pleasure he had felt back then. _Shit,_ he inwardly cursed and glared at Izaya because it was the flea's fault that he was forced to remember such a thing in the first place. "I'm leaving," he said suddenly and then turned around, not expecting Izaya to cling to his arm as though he was his lover or something. _Disgusting louse._ **"Fuck off!"** he growled, hoping that Izaya got the message before he'd be forced to bash his head into the too clean wall that was asking to be sprayed with fresh blood.

"Come on, Shizu-chan, don't you want to relieve some of this sexual tension between us?" he whined, hoping that the brute wouldn't push him away again because he was still hoping that he could get Shizuo inside his apartment.

"There wouldn't be any sexual tension if you hadn't shoved your dirty flea hand into my pants that day." He took another drag from the cigarette and blew the smoke into his archenemy's face, the action bringing him a sort of twisted satisfaction knowing how much the flea hated cigarettes.

Izaya released the arm he was clinging to and coughed, the smoke making his eyes water.

Shizuo expected the skinny flea to bitch at him or to at least insult him some more, but instead Izaya's lips quirked upwards in a disturbing smirk.

"So you admit that there's sexual tension between us." _Got you now, stupid beast._

"No!" Shizuo hurried to answer, eyes widening in something akin to panic. "There's nothing between us, you goddam bastard!"

"Shizu-chan is so cute when he turns all defensive like this, it makes me want to play with him some more." He watched Shizuo's stricken expression and he barely suppressed the laugh that threatened to erupt from deep within at the way in which the brute seemed to panic from something as simple as an innocent remark.

"Look, I like older women, ok?" Shizuo said, trying to get the son of a bitch to leave him alone.

Izaya chuckled, eyes sparkling as he lightly brushed his fingers along Shizuo's jaw, not missing the shiver that ran through the beast's body the second he touched him. "I like women too, so what's your point?"

Shizuo gave him a confused look. "Then why the hell are you bothering me?"

"Ah, because Shizu-chan is special," he said and moved closer to take a better look into the pale-yellow eyes of his prey. "Shizu-chan is not one of my humans after all."

Shizuo returned the stare, wishing that he could figure the man out. He knew that he wasn't very good at reading people, because he usually wasn't around them long enough to even hold a normal conversation, but Izaya was on a whole different level than the rest of humanity, which was probably why he was able to tell that Orihara Izaya was evil from the moment they first met. The man was obviously not a god, as much as Izaya loved to claim otherwise, but his scheming did set him apart from the rest, and it was that sneaking around that always unsettled Shizuo enough to want to chase the bastard out of Ikebukuro. He hated him, but he couldn't deny how much he had enjoyed those two times when he got intimate with him. _It was two times too much,_ he told himself, his mind set on not repeating the same mistake again. His hand flew to Izaya's throat, fingers tightening with bruising force around a smooth pale neck. "What game are you playing, hah?"

Izaya's eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at the idiotic protozoan before him. _How does he expect me to answer when he's choking me to death?_ At this point he would usually pull out his switchblade and slash the brute's hand, but he didn't want to make Shizuo angrier than he already was, so instead he glared at him some more and smacked the offending arm a few times until he got the message and released him. He coughed a few times, then spoke in a rough voice. "Ever heard of 'fuck buddies'?" he said, then continued when Shizuo slightly nodded. "That's what I want. Besides, we don't have to do it right now, but we could make out, ne?" he purred out the words as he snatched the cigarette hanging loosely between Shizuo's lips before he put one arm around his neck and went in for a kiss.

Shizuo was too stunned to react, his brain still stuck at the part about the 'fuck buddies', so when Izaya's moist lips pressed against his he didn't even think of pushing him away. The kiss was surprisingly chaste, a contrast to what they had done until then, but it quickly turned into something more when Izaya's tongue slipped into his mouth and Shizuo found himself responding to the assault by trying to viciously dominate the kiss. He wrapped his left arm around the flea's waist while the right one clenched into black strands of silky hair, and he pushed him into the wall, thoroughly enjoying the surprised grunt that Izaya made when his back hit the hard surface. _Stupid louse doesn't know what he's asking for,_ he thought just before he broke the kiss, grabbed Izaya by the arm and pulled him towards the elevator.

"Shizu-chan...?" Izaya asked, unsure of what the protozoan was planning to do now. _At least he didn't push me away again._

"You're right, flea, let's relieve some of this sexual tension between us," Shizuo said as he shoved his most hated enemy inside the elevator.

A shiver ran down Izaya's spine, the cruel smile on the brute's face making him wonder if perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea to try to play him. _Ah, but it might be worth the risk, ne?_ He pressed the button to his floor, then retrieved the keys from the pocket of his pants and moved to open the door after they got out of the elevator. The second it opened he was pushed inside and slammed against the door, Ikebukuro's beast continuing from where they left off earlier. "Shizu-chan!" he screeched when the brute grabbed his favorite fur-trimmed jacket and proceeded to yank it off his body with no regard towards the precious clothing article.

"Shut up," Shizuo said before he captured Izaya's lips in a rapacious kiss, his free hand snaking underneath the black t-shirt so that he could caress the smooth skin and lean muscles hidden from his view. _So what if I hate Izaya? It's just sex after all, it's not like we're ever going to become lovers._ He smirked when Izaya tried to push him away and he kept kissing those rosy lips for a long time until he had to stop in order to get some much needed air, the sight of the flea's wet and abused lips making him harder than he already was. He expected Izaya to taste bitter, like the unpleasant bastard that he was, but he didn't, and that was a nice surprise. "What did you eat before you barged into my apartment?" he asked out of curiosity.

Izaya craned his neck and left a peck on Shizuo's lips before brushing them along the other's jaw. "Why does Shizu-chan want to know?" he asked, then proceeded to nibble on the beast's exposed neck.

"Just answer the question!" he said and pushed Izaya away, then watched in surprise when the clingy flea switched their positions before continuing to nibble on his throat, occasionally biting hard enough to most likely leave a mark. He inwardly cursed but kept his mouth shut, not exactly caring about an insignificant hickey when their bodies were rubbing together in the most sensual dance that Shizuo had ever been a part of, his throbbing member desperately seeking the friction that Izaya seemed to provide each time they rubbed their groins together, his question forgotten until Izaya trailed a few kisses up his jaw and murmured softly beside his ear.

"Does Shizu-chan love my taste?" he asked, smirking against the hot, red ear of his prey.

"Mhmm," was Shizuo's only answer, too focused on trying to relieve some of the tension gathering in his nether region to pay any attention to what the flea was saying, his fingers skimming the pale skin as they kissed again.

"Shizu-chan on the other hand tastes horrible," Izaya said, then giggled when the brute growled at the insult. He helped Shizuo out of his jacket without breaking the contact, then proceeded to get rid of their annoying t-shirt that stood between him and the tanned skin he wanted to feel, explore and taste.

Shizuo's whole body jerked in surprise when Izaya's lips latched onto a nipple, and he stared through hooded eyes as the bastard swirled his tongue around it just as he had done with his cock that time in the park. "Fuck," he groaned out loud, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face when Izaya grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to his room, Shizuo's brain too fried to be able to properly notice anything inside the man's apartment except for the king-sized bed which was covered with black sheets. He felt his body heat go up by a few degrees mere moments later, Izaya making him sit on the edge of the bed before he dropped to his knees in front of him and proceeded to unfasten his buckle. "Ngh!" Shizuo moaned the second Izaya's smooth skin came in contact with his heated member, grappling with the urge to thrust into that hand which seems to torture him each time Izaya lazily dragged it up and down his flesh.

"Does Shizu-chan like it when I do this?" Izaya asked, eyes glowing with playfulness as he used his thumb to rub the head of the beast's member, the shaft already starting to leak from only a few velvety touches.

"Ye-yeah," he said, breathless, clenching his fists into the sheets next to his thighs in an attempt to fight off the urge to grab Izaya's hair and force his aching cock past those swollen lips.

"Up, up," ordered Izaya as he tightly grabbed Shizuo's cock and forced him to get off the bed.

"What the fuck, bastard?!" Shizuo growled, enraged at the unexpected and slightly painful action.

Izaya ignored him and pulled down the brute's pants before hurling them somewhere to his right.

Shizuo immediately sat back down, scowling. Had the louse tugged a bit harder then he would've bashed his head into the floor as punishment for being a dick, but his murderous thoughts flew out the window the second Izaya's lips wrapped around his still painfully hard and stiff member. He bucked into the hot inviting mouth, hands flexing for a few moments before clutching into black hair and pushing down Izaya's head until his dick was hitting the back of the flea's throat.

"Mmm-Hrrrmmpff!!" Izaya complained, his muffled protest convincing the beast to release him. "W-what was that for?" he whined, and then coughed.

"For you being an asshole earlier," Shizuo was quick to answer. "You're very good at this. How many dicks have you sucked before mine?" he asked, slightly amused.

Izaya pouted and folded his arms in front of his chest, completely offended by the question. "None!"

"Like I'll believe that," Shizuo sneered, then wrapped his own hand around his erection and proceeded to stroke it in front of the flea.

Izaya's eyes fell on the mesmerizing motion of that strong hand slowly going up and down the delicate flesh between the monster's legs. It was a contrast to how the beast usually handled anything he came into contact with, the thought surprising him enough that he ended up staring, not noticing the amused look on the beast's face.

"Liar," said Shizuo and watched as Izaya jolted in surprise the moment he heard his voice, "you knew exactly what you were doing."

Izaya sighed, exasperated. "It's called research, maybe you've heard of it before?"

"Yeah, whatever," Shizuo mumbled before removing his hand and pointing to his aching member. "You gonna continue or what?"

"Oh, I don't know," Izaya said, smirking, "it depends."

Shizuo's brows furrowed in confusion. "It depends on what?"

Izaya unfolded his arms and proceeded to run his hands up and down the brute's thighs. "It depends on how nicely you ask me," he said before he retracted one hand and pointed at the bulge in his pants, "and also on how exactly you're going to repay me for all those times I made you feel oh-so-good."

Shizuo's nose scrunched in disgust and his eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Come now, Shizu-chan, just touch me. Ah, ah, but please be gentle, because I'd prefer not to see you tear off my dick with your inhuman strength. "Quid pro quo, ne?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

Izaya pushed himself off the floor and stood up in front of Shizuo, looking down at the beast like the god that he was. "It means a favor for a favor. I'll give you a blowjob if you give me a handjob."

Shizuo felt his ire rise up a few notches after hearing the request, even though he knew that the flea had the right to demand something in return for the previously offered services. "Then fucking say so instead of trying to sound smart," he said, scowling, before he reluctantly dipped a finger into the hem of Izaya's pants and pulled him closer. He grimaced as his hands slowly unbuckled the belt, trying to decide whether seeing the flea's cock would be a turn-on or a turn-off. _I guess I'll find out in a moment,_ he told himself just before he yanked the black pants along with the underwear from the skinny hips belonging to the man before him who also happened to be his most hated enemy, the hard cock springing to attention the second it was released from its confines. Shizuo felt his mind go blank at the sight, not knowing how to react now that the flea's dick was in view and so close to him. He continued to dumbly stare at it for a while, until Izaya's voice brought him back to the situation at hand, literally, because he had to put his hand on the disgusting louse's dick. _What the fuck was I thinking?_

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Izaya was starting to get impatient, the stupid protozoan leaving his poor aching erection hanging in the wind, or air, whatever, the idea was that it was pissing him off. _Tch!_ He'd waited far too long for this to have Shizuo chicken out at the last moment. "I promise it won't bite," he chirped, hoping to lighten the atmosphere.

Shizuo reluctantly raised his hand and wrapped it around the flea's erection, making Izaya take a sharp intake of breath at the action. He had expected to be completely disgusted after touching another's man junk, but the flea was not human, because he was merely an insect, so perhaps that was why he didn't think of it as being so bad. In fact, it was kind of a turn-on, especially after seeing the way in which Izaya kept thrusting lazily into his fist, the flea's slender fingers running through his fake blond hair in such a pleasant manner that made him want to nuzzle into the touch. He grabbed his own neglected erection and closed his eyes, not wanting to see those crimson orbs staring at him in such a way that made a pleasurable shiver run down his spine. He unconsciously nuzzled into the warm hand, then opened his eyes in surprise when the hand retracted and Izaya dropped to his knees again, a surprised cry ripping from throat when his cock was once again engulfed in the hot cavern that was Izaya's mouth, the bastard deep-throating him like there was no tomorrow. "F-fuck, flea, slow down," he whined, not wanting to come so soon.

Izaya didn't listen though, because it didn't matter anymore. He got Shizuo to touch him, which was a huge step, so all that was left now was to make the brute come, then fuck him while he was still drowsy from the afterglow of the orgasm.

Shizuo grunted, his body tensing each time his cock completely disappeared into the louse's mouth, his thoughts a jumbled mess as his eyes remained mesmerized by the sight of Izaya's head bobbing between his legs. _Fuck, so hot,_  he thought just before he grabbed a fistful of Izaya's silky hair and yanked him off his shaft, then grabbed him by the throat and tossed him on the bad.

Shizuo was upon him before Izaya even knew what was happening, a surprised yelp slipping past his lips when he found himself pinned down by the beast who had a firm grip on the back of his neck. "Shi-Shizu-chan," he said in a trembling voice, finally realizing what the brute was planning to do.

"Suck," Shizuo ordered as he pushed his fingers against Izaya's lips. "Suck!" he repeated, sighing in frustration when Izaya kept his lips firmly closed, the flea's head shaking in a definite 'no'. Confused, he retracted his hand and ran it down the flea's back, then stopped just before he reached the hole that he couldn't wait to sink his cock into. "Would you prefer I go in dry?"

"NO!" Izaya shouted. "S-shizu-chan, I think you got the wrong idea here," he said, his nervous laugh and the fine tremors in his body most likely betraying how terrified he was at the thought of getting fucked by the beast, his erection instantly deflating at the prospect of his tight virgin ass getting ripped apart by Shizuo's monstrous cock.

"Huh?" Shizuo said none-too-smartly while stroking his already too hard erection, anxiously waiting for the moment when he could fuck the flea into the mattress until the bastard would scream his name.

"I have no intention of bottoming for you! You'd rip me apart!" Izaya said, trying his best not to struggle because he didn't want Shizuo to think that he was scared, even though he kind of was, because Shizuo was a monster who could easily tear him to shreds if he so chose. He wouldn't go down without a fight though.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Shizuo asked, fingers unconsciously tightening a fraction around the louse's neck. "Then what the hell did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that Shizu-chan would bottom for me." He was Orihara Izaya, and no one ever topped him, especially not his archenemy.

A growl erupted from somewhere deep within and Shizuo had to fight the temptation to wring that frail neck until it'd break with a sickening crunch. No matter how much of a bastard Izaya was, to deny a man sex after getting him worked up was just wrong. "You're fucking crazy if you think that I'd ever allow your disgusting diseased dick anywhere near my ass."

Izaya's eyes narrowed into slits. "You know what, Shizu-chan? **G** **o fuck yourself!** " he hissed.

"I think I will," said Shizuo and proceeded to stroke his cock, still not letting go of Izaya.

"Are you... are you thinking of jerking off and coming on my back?" he asked in disbelief.

"Your fucking fault for leading me on all this time," he hissed as well.

"FUCK YOU!" Izaya snapped and started struggling for all he was worth, hoping to get away from the brutish grip and reach the switchblade he always kept under his pillow. "STUPID PROTOZOAN, BRUTE, BEAST, MONSTER!" he growled out the insults in an uncharacteristic way, the sound reverberating off the walls. He was pissed off beyond belief, never imagining that his plan would backfire, but then he was released and he finally succeeded in grasping the object he was fighting to reach, the blade immediately flicking out at the press of a button and slashing at Shizuo's hand that was in the process of retreating. _That's what you get for being a brute,_ he thought as he backed into the headboard, knife poised to attack at the slightest sign of aggression coming from the beast.

Shizuo fixed him with the full force of glare. "I was just messing you, you damn louse, I'm not you to go around screwing people for my own sick pleasure," said Shizuo as he got off the bed, went into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, not before muttering something unflattering under his breath. "Fuck, fucking flea, fucking hate you," he hissed, then wrapped his uninjured hand around his member. It didn't even matter that Izaya pissed him off, or that he got cut and that his left hand was bleeding, because the disgusting insect succeeded in turning him on so hard that he didn't care about anything else besides reaching sweet release. His left bleeding hand slammed into the wall and he used it as a support while he jerked off, a moan ripping from his throat when he remembered how nice it had felt to have Izaya sucking him off. "Fucking bastard," he swore and gripped the edge of the sink just before hot fluid came gushing out of him, drops of his release landing on the sink. He wanted to piss off the bastard by dirtying his too fucking clean and expensive apartment, and a sadistic smile graced his lips when he imagined how mad the louse was going to be after seeing the mess he made inside his bathroom. _Not done._ He dipped a finger into some of the blood trickling down his arm and wrote a message on the mirror, then walked to the bathtub to clean up and bandage the wound with the gauze he found inside one of the cabinet's drawers. He looked at the message one last time with a smirk on his face before he opened the door and went back to the bedroom. Izaya was still on the bed, but he ignored the way he was glaring at him through squinted eyes as he picked up his clothes and got dressed, those crimson orbs following his every move. Once done he lit up a cigarette and turned towards him. "If I catch you in Ikebukuro again, **I will kill you,** " he threatened, this time intending to keep his word. He waited for a bit to see if Izaya would say anything but when all he got was a smirk he turned around and left the apartment, his mind set on never going back there again.

Izaya watched him leave, then winced when he heard the brute slam his front door with too much force. _Stupid beast._ He got off the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower, then froze in his tracks when he saw the mess inside and the message written in blood that Shizuo so graciously left behind.

 

 

* * *

 

**YOU GO FUCK YOURSELF TOO!**

 

* * *

 

 

"Ahh ha ha ha!" he burst into laughter, the beast's 'sweet' message taking him by surprise. "Aww, was Shizu-chan worried about my hard-on?" he said out loud before he proceeded to clean up the mess that Shizuo left behind. "I appreciate your concern, but my hard-on stopped being a problem the moment you thought of tearing apart my precious behind with that monstrous thing of yours," he said in a singsong voice, his previously pissed off mood doing a one hundred and eighty degrees turn. "I won't stay away from Ikebukuro, because there are still so many games we can play together!" he chirped, already starting to plan their next encounter.


	5. A Crescendo Of Passion

There really shouldn't have been any doubt that Izaya wouldn't listen to Shizuo's request of staying out of Ikebukuro, so he couldn't understand why the man looked so surprised when he ran into him a few days later. If he had to find a word to describe Shizuo's expression as they literally ran into each other, then the word had to be 'disbelief', but said expression only lasted for a second, because in the next one it morphed into one of pure rage and Izaya barely managed to step back when the beast's hand shot out to seize him by the hair. It caught a few threads though, and it hurt a lot when he twirled on his heels and started running in the opposite direction, his only consolation being that it could've been much worse. He knew better than to allow himself to get caught when Shizuo looked like he was one step away from losing it completely, because no matter how much some people tried to argue otherwise, he was not suicidal.

He barely had time to duck when a stop sign flew towards his head, the metal pipe embedding itself into the wall he was running next to. It wasn't the first time such a thing was happening, but it never ceased to amaze him how monstrous Ikebukuro's beast really was. The amount of strength required to achieve such a feat had to be astronomical, and Izaya shivered despite himself at the terrifying thought of having the beast fuck him instead of the other way around. A thought formed in his head and he smirked even while he had to dodge another stop sign that came flying over his head, the thing hitting a tree and almost slicing it in half. He shivered a bit at the thought of that thing colliding with him instead, but he knew that he would achieve nothing by risking nothing, so he turned left and changed his course, now heading towards the beast's apartment. Most people would run away from danger instead of heading towards it, but he was not most people, and the thought of playing with the protozoan some more made him laugh like a madman.

"What's so funny, bastard?" Shizuo growled as he picked up a trash can and tried to hit the insect with it straight into its fucked up head, only to fail once again when Izaya changed his direction for like the umpteenth time.

"Don't fret, Shizu-chan, I'm not laughing at you, if that's what you're worried about," he said and shot one of his throwing knives towards the beast in hope of slowing him down if only for a bit.

Shizuo dodged the blade and picked up another stop sign, this time decided to smack the flea with it instead of throwing it at the buzzing insect. He was beyond pissed after what happened in Izaya's apartment, and now more than ever he wanted to crush the parasite until the bastard would be too fearful of him to even think of setting a foot in Ikebukuro. "I'm gonna fucking kill you, you hear me?"

Izaya giggled and blew Shizuo a kiss the first chance he got, the brute's both shocked and embarrassed expression making him break into full-fledged laughter, which was not exactly helping because his side hurt and that was dangerous when the monster behind him seemed hell-bent on wringing his neck or squashing him to death with one of his unconventional weapons.

"I'm going to fucking kill―" Shizuo started to shout but never got to finish because something clicked in his mind and he realized that the flea was heading straight towards his apartment. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

"Don't you know that saying, 'make love, not war?'" Izaya chirped just as he turned another corner, barely escaping the stop sign that came flying towards him. He heard the beast roar behind him and he broke into laughter again, seriously starting to doubt his sanity, because no sane person would willing run towards a monster's lair ― when said monster happened to be chasing him and trying to kill him ― instead of running in the opposite direction. He kept running for a while, because they were still pretty far from the beast's apartment, and by the time he stopped in front of the door, he was out of breath. He expected the violent reaction when Shizuo caught up with him, and he wasn't in the least surprised when the protozoan threw him into the opposite wall with so much force that he couldn't help a pained cry from slipping past his dry lips.

"S-Shizu-chan..."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Shizuo growled and picked up the insect, his mind set on breaking every bone in the bastard's inhuman body, because no person should ever be as fast as the flea. "You must have a death wish," he said as he grabbed the insect and started squeezing the frail neck, at the same time using the opportunity to disarm the bastard of all the switchblades and throwing knives he had hidden throughout his pockets.

Izaya struggled for a bit, more out of habit than anything else, not at all worried by the loss of his weapons. Normally, he would've slashed the brute's chest and then smirked in his face, but if he were to do such a thing, the possibility of them having sex would substantially decrease, and he refused to give up after one failed attempt at getting the beast to bottom for him. "S-Shizu-chan, you're k-killing me," he said in a strained voice when the beast seemed to not realize that he was actually choking him to death.

"Good!" Shizuo said, but loosened his hold a bit. "What the fuck is this?" he growled and then glowered at the stuff he found inside the flea's pockets beside the knives the insect always used to slash him with. He felt his control dangerously slip away from him when Izaya smirked, and he peeled the insect off the wall, opened the door to his apartment, and then threw him inside so hard that Izaya's body almost flew through the air before it stopped once again as it hit the wall. **"I asked you a question,"** he said in a low, dangerous tone, watching with a bit of satisfaction when he realized that Izaya was having trouble getting up after hitting so many walls in such a short amount of time.

"I knew that you were a bit slow, but I never thought you were **this** slow," Izaya said in a conceited tone. He heard the beast snarl and he tittered, using the wall as support to get up. His back and left shoulder throbbed in pain, and he was starting to worry a bit that perhaps there was some damage to his spine, but before he could properly assess the damage, the beast was upon him, one of those monstrous hands encompassing his neck and raising him into the air. An alarm went off in his head at that moment, and he started struggling for all he was worth, his survival instincts viciously kicking in at the prospect of dying by the beast's hands. Even though he knew that it wouldn't hurt Shizuo, he raised his foot and crashed it into the monster's chest. He smirked when the beast narrowed his eyes at him, but the monster's glare fell and was soon replaced by shock when Izaya retrieved the switchblade he had strapped to his ankle and used it to slash the Shizuo's forearm twice before he was finally released. "I'm glad to see that even a stupid beast like you knows when to back off."

Shizuo's only response was a growl, the rage boiling inside of him leaving him unable to form words. He thought he had made it clear to the insect that he had no intention of ever allowing the bastard to fuck him, and yet the son of a bitch was running around with a condom and a small plastic vial which was obviously filled with lube. "I told you already," he finally said when he got his brain to form words again, "there is no way in hell that I'm letting your diseased dick anywhere near my ass."

Izaya sighed and rubbed his sore throat. "Calm down, you protozoan. It's not what you think."

"Bullshit!"

"After what happened last time, I began to worry for my ass' safety." It was obviously not the truth, but if it made Shizuo feel less threatened by the things he was holding in his hand, then so be it.

"What the hell?!" Shizuo nearly screeched. "Nothing happened last time!"

Izaya closed the switchblade as he slowly staggered towards the couch and flopped on it. "That's true, but who's to say that next time you won't lose it and decide to screw me anyway?"

Shizuo paled a little, and he barely succeeded in stopping himself from flipping the couch along with the flea sitting on it. "I would never... what the hell do y-you take m-me for?" he asked in a trembling voice, the flea's insinuation making him sick to his stomach.

"A monster," Izaya quipped.

"FUCK YOU!" Shizuo growled just before he raised his foot and pushed it into Izaya's crotch hard enough to make the man yelp in surprise.

Izaya chuckled and started to squirm, the shoe rubbing against his cock bringing his erection to life. "No, please don't, Shizu-chan, but I don't mind playing a bit with you."

Shizuo watched him in disbelief, a look of disgust crossing his face. "Are you a masochist or something? Cause that would explain a lot, like why you always come running to me instead of running away from me."

"I assure you that I'm no masochist, not in the traditional sense of the word anyway. I do not particularly enjoy physical pain, and besides, what you're doing right now feels rather pleasant," he said, and then laughed when Shizuo immediately pulled back his foot as though he'd just been burned.

"Why are you doing this?" Shizuo asked, suddenly feeling more tired than he ever remembered feeling, because he simply did not know how to deal with a horny Izaya. "I know that it's only a game for you, but I don't understand what you have to gain from it. You **hate** me, so why would you ever want to have sex with me?"

"Bingo!" Izaya chirped and crossed one leg over the other, the bulge in his pants feeling rather uncomfortable.

Shizuo shook his head as though Izaya was insane and sat down on the opposite side of the couch. "What the hell does that mean?" he asked tiredly.

"I **despise** you from the bottom of my heart, but as much as I hate you, you haven't given me enough reasons to kill you yet, so I thought that instead of fighting all the time, we could instead have sex once in a while. It'd certainly relieve some of this tension."

"What the hell are you talking about, you bastard, you already tried to get me killed," Shizuo growled and barely stopped himself from twisting the insect's neck.

"Oh please, it's not my fault that some people are stupid enough to listen to my suggestions. It's not like I pulled the trigger. Besides, if I wanted you dead, I could've slit your throat on several occasions already." He sniggered and moved closer to Shizuo, the beast's frown telling him that he was having a hard time keeping up with the conversation. He couldn't blame him though, not when Heiwajima Shizuo was only a dumb protozoan. That was fine though, because the man was an unpredictable monster anyway, so he wasn't entirely boring. When the brute didn't push him away, he moved even closer, the low growl directed his way only making him giggle. "Shizu-chan is so cute when he's trying to look mean," he said as he snatched a fistful of hair and canted the beast's head towards him, the lust he could read in those honey-colored eyes telling him that Shizuo wanted it just as much as he did.

"Fuck off," Shizuo snapped and tried to push the insect away, but Izaya latched onto his arm and refused to let go.

"Can't we just stay like this for a bit?" he said and snuggled into Shizuo's chest, the beast's deep rumble making a shiver run down his spine.

Shizuo had to admit that he enjoyed having that hot body next to him, so despite the hatred he felt towards the man, he hooked an arm around his back and brought him closer, trying really hard to ignore the voice screaming at him from inside his head to beat the asshole to a bloody pulp and then throw him out of the apartment. "I don't understand why you're doing this."

Izaya sighed, as though the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "I have normal sexual urges too, you know, but since I love all my humans equally, I can't allow any of them to get too close, because they demand too much of me. You, on the other hand, are nothing more than a beast, so Shizu-chan won't expect me to love him if we do end up having sex."

"Can't you just hire a hooker and leave me alone?"

"Why do that when I can fight you through sex, hmm?" he said and raised his head to kiss the brute on the lips.

Shizuo didn't react in the beginning, still trying to decide what the hell to do with the flea, but the bastard had this talent of making him damn horny, so in the end he found himself responding to the kiss just as passionately as his nemesis. The truth was that he was tired of always chasing the flea around, and Izaya sucking his cock meant that the insect would keep quiet for at least as long as it took him to come, and that sounded almost too good to be true. He couldn't deny that he took great pleasure in kicking the bastard's ass, but he knew that sinking into that ass over and over again would be even better. The problem now was how to get the flea to spread his legs for him, but his thoughts flew out the window when Izaya snaked a hand into his pants and started to palm his quickly growing erection. "Fuck," he cursed out loud when Izaya pulled away to catch his breath.

"I'd love to, Shizu-chan, but I'm afraid you'd rip me apart, so I have no choice but to say no," Izaya said, trying to put on a really sad face even though he was laughing on the inside.

"I'm not that big!" Shizuo snapped, and then moaned when Izaya ran his thumb across the head of his cock.

Izaya pulled his hand out of the brute's pants and tried to do the best impression of a kicked puppy. "It's bigger than mine," he said, pouting, and then pulled up his legs and hugged his knees. "Besides, your strength is terrifying."

"I wouldn't hurt you!" Shizuo rushed to assure him, grimacing at the way in which his hard-on was rubbing against the fabric of his pants.

"Oh, really? Then how come there are rumors about you being a beast in bed? And that's not a compliment by the way."

Shizuo cringed and made himself smaller, feeling as though he'd just been caught lying through his teeth. The rumors were actually facts, because the women he ended up in bed with usually ran out screaming in fear or cursing him to hell and back for being too rough on them. "But you're a guy, flea," he finally said, hoping that Izaya would take it as a challenge. "You could handle it, I'm sure."

"Considering how you hate my guts, I'm sure that Shizu-chan would go wild. Besides, why do **I** have to bottom anyway?"

Shizuo's brows furrowed in confusion. "Because I'm stronger than you."

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Izaya whined.

"I don't know, flea... I guess that it'd just be weird to let you do me," Shizuo admitted.

Izaya knew exactly what the brute meant, because he felt the same way. Just imagining how it would be like to let another guy fuck him was a scary thought in itself, because he'd always been with women only and he had no idea how it was to be on the receiving end. What he knew was that he was nowhere near as strong as the monster beside him and that he could easily break if the man were to lose it during sex. As things were, he had to concede that things weren't going as planned, and that everything had sounded a lot easier in his head when he first came up with the idea. He knew that Shizuo wouldn't just roll over and put his ass on display for him, so perhaps he had to give some to win some. "I have an idea," he finally said and rolled onto his knees before he slinked in a cat-like manner to straddle Shizuo's lap. He allowed his fur-trimmed jacket to drop off his shoulders, and then crossed his arms, grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, the hands on his ass squeezing him to the point that it was painful. He sighed, knowing for sure that the brute would break him if he gave in to him.

"What idea?" Shizuo asked, his eyes transfixed on the insect in his lap that was dry humping the hell out of him.

"I should top first, and then, when you finally learn to control your strength, we can switch. Sounds reasonable enough, ne?"

Shizuo growled at the suggestion, the mere idea of letting the flea fuck him making him want to bash the insect's skull in.

Izaya gave a long sigh before he moved out of the brute's lap and sat back on the couch, folding his arms in front of his chest and looking thoroughly pissed. "I'm never going to let you top until you can control your strength, so unless you decide to fuck me regardless of what I have to say, then I'm going to get out of here," he said and tried to get up, only to get his arm caught by the beast who pulled him back and got on top of him with a suddenness that knocked him breathless.

Shizuo glowered at the flea, annoyed that once again the bastard got him horny only to ruin the fun and stop everything before it got to the good part. "I'm not going to let you top, you sick, fucked up flea, get that through your thick skull," he growled and captured Izaya's wrists in his left hand before he raised them above the man's head, "but we can do other stuff," he then continued in a playful tone. He smirked, fingers sliding up to the base of Izaya's skull, begging entrance into his mouth with the seductive slide and tease of his tongue. Izaya complied, so he proceeded to ravage the awaiting mouth, his other hand now roaming over the insect's chest for a bit before lowering to the man's pants. He felt Izaya's jerk in surprise under him, and he grinned before he unbuckled the belt and freed the bastard's hard-on.

"Does Shizu-chan want to go down on me?" Izaya asked in an innocent voice just before a yelp slipped past his lips when the brute tightened his hold on his shaft.

Shizuo sneered at the suggestion. "I'm never going to do something as disgusting as that."

It didn't exactly hurt Izaya, but it was somewhat uncomfortable. "In that case, could you at least not tear my dick off? Please and thank you," he said, amusement clear in his voice.

"I don't know, flea... what do I get in return if I let you go? Oh, I know! How about you use that slutty mouth of yours to get me off?"

"Why would I do that to a filthy beast such as yourself... although, I might do it, **after** we take a shower together," Izaya suggested with a playful smirk on his face. "It should be fun. Besides, you're getting blood all over me."

Shizuo pondered the idea for a few moments and reached the conclusion that there was no harm in taking a shower with the flea, especially when he was smearing blood across their clothes from the two wounds the bastard had inflicted on his forearm. "Ok, let's do it," he said and released the insect's half-hard shaft.

Izaya hooked an arm around the beast's neck and gave him a long passionate kiss as a thank you for agreeing. He would get down on his knees again if that was what it took to get closer to chaining the beast to him, because he was now certain that sooner or later, Shizuo would give in, and then it'd be a child's play to make him fall for him before crushing his heart to smithereens and then stomping on its remains. _Foolish beast,_ he thought maliciously, _I will thoroughly enjoy your fall._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying writing this fic way more than I should. ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. (ღ˘⌣˘)


	6. The Sinister Awakening

Even as they kissed, Shizuo was working on tugging Izaya's pants down, almost forgetting for a few seconds that he couldn't actually screw him no matter how much he wanted. He was so horny that he could barely stop himself from pushing Izaya's legs apart and thrust into him regardless of the protests, but he knew better than to do something as stupid as that. A pleasurable shiver ran down his spine when Izaya snaked a hand into his pants and sank a few nails into his right ass cheek, the insect's titter making him want to screw him ever more. He ravaged the poisonous lips for another minute or so before he reluctantly pulled away and took off his bartender vest and shirt and tossed them away, fumbling with the belt and the zipper of his pants next.

"Here, let me," Izaya offered and smacked Shizuo's trembling hands away before he proceeded to unbuckle the belt and pull down the pants with steady hands. He barely suppressed a moan as he freed the beast's erection from the confines of the underwear, and he had to admit that he was tempted to take it into his mouth. He shook his head in disbelief, and was about to get up when Shizuo hooked an arm under his knees and one behind his back and picked him up bridal style. "What the hell, Shizu-chan?" he yelped and punched him in the face, but Shizuo was still not putting him down, and since he didn't want to fall on his ass and maybe break his spine, he reluctantly wrapped his arms around the other man's neck. He refused to let Shizuo win though. "I hate you," he declared right before he sank his teeth into the tanned skin of the brute's neck, the loud hiss the action was met with making Izaya dig his teeth in deeper.

"You goddam bastard, here I am, trying to be nice, and you fucking bite me," Shizuo complained as he dropped him none too gently into the small shower stall, a small pained grunt being the only sound he heard before their eyes met, the insect's bloody smirk making him want to do everything in his power to wipe it off that disgustingly smug face.

"I'm not a woman, you dumb protozoan, so don't treat me like one," Izaya sneered and pushed himself off the shower's floor, only to get the air knocked out of him when Shizuo pushed him against the wall, his head hitting the hard surface a bit too hard. Despite how unconcerned he looked as they glowered at each other, his heart still sped up when he felt the beast's hard shaft poke his hip.

Shizuo broke the silence first. "On your knees," he ordered, but Izaya simply stared at him for a long time before he burst into laughter.

"Ah ha ha ha! That's priceless! Shizu-chan ordering me around!" he kept laughing as he hooked an arm around his enemy's neck for support while he used the other to hold onto his side. "Are you serious?! Ah ha ha ha!!"

"You said you were gonna blow me," Shizuo mumbled in an attempt to defend himself, but Izaya kept on laughing until he was roughly shoved away.

"After we wash, you stupid protozoan, not before. Got it?" Izaya sighed and rolled his eyes. Seeing how the idiot was just standing there looking like a kicked puppy, he grabbed the soap and proceeded to wash that delicious-looking tanned chest that he was starting to admire and ache to touch more on more. He never thought he'd come to appreciate the male form, but he couldn't help but drool over Shizuo ever since he'd seen him fully naked back at his own apartment. "How can so much strength fit into this?" he wondered out loud as he ran his hand down the toned chest and across the lean muscles before brushing it against the throbbing member jutting between the beast's strong legs. He let out an appreciative sound before he wrapped his hands around the wide back and latched his lips onto the bite mark, enjoying the taste of the beast's blood on his tongue.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Shizuo growled as he tangled a hand in the raven locks and pulled him away from his neck, the pest's bloody lips and teeth as he cruelly smirked at him making his erection twitch in anticipation. "Are you a freakin' vampire now?" Instead of answering, Izaya licked his lips in the most sensual manner Shizuo had ever seen, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop a whine from going up his throat and slipping past his lips at the slutty display.

"Let go," Izaya demanded, his smirk still in place.

"Why should I?" Shizuo teased, smirking as well, and before he even had time to react, Izaya's hand was wrapped around his throat and he was shoved roughly into the wall with surprising force. His eyes widened in disbelief and he simply stared at Izaya as the man trapped him between his hot body and the cold tiled wall.

"Shizu-chan is misunderstanding something," Izaya chortled into his enemy's ear as he grabbed a fistful of dyed hair. "I'm not one of those sluts you've slept around with," he warned right before he harshly pulled on Shizuo's hair until the beast was on his knees and he was looming over him.

Shizuo kept staring with his mouth agape for a few moments until he woke up from his stupor and he tried to get up, but the hand in his hair tightened and he was pushed back down. A low, dangerous, growl rumbled from deep within, and he grabbed Izaya's wrist and started squeezing it harder and harder. "Let go," he warned, and when Izaya sneered, he barely stopped himself from breaking the man's bones.

"Now you see how I feel when you treat me like your own personal cock-sucker," Izaya informed him before finally releasing the blonde locks.

Instead of getting up, Shizuo sat down on the small shower floor, a surprised yelp bouncing off the bathroom's walls when he captured Izaya's arms and dragged him down and into his lap. "You're such a fucking tease! Let's just fuck already," he pleaded and wrapped his arms around Izaya's torso as he pulled him closer, doing his best to not ravage his enemy.

"I already told you, I'll be glad to if you just spread your legs for me," Izaya chirped and then moaned when his erection ended up getting squeezed between his and Shizuo's body.

"Come on, stop being a bastard," Shizuo whined and then shivered in anticipation when his erection brushed against Izaya's backside. Even the man's scent was intoxicating, and he couldn't stop himself from grabbing a few strands of silky black hair and inhale deeply as he brought them to his nose.

"You wouldn't even know what to do!" Izaya complained and tried to push himself away from the hard chest, but Shizuo wasn't letting him go.

"And you do?" Shizuo grumbled and squeezed an ass cheek, making Izaya jump in surprise. He moved his hand lower and tried to make his way between the flea's ass, but Izaya started struggling and shouting that if he didn't let him go, he'd thrust a switchblade into his chest the first chance he got. "FUCK!!" Shizuo roared in rage and pushed Izaya away and out of the shower before punching the tiled wall, the blow leaving a small crater behind.

"Shizu-chan, calm down," Izaya nervously suggested as he picked himself off the floor.

"Ok!" Shizuo hissed through clenched teeth, his whole body trembling in rage. He was so horny that he could barely stop himself from dragging Izaya into the bedroom, throw him on the bed, and fuck him senseless, but he knew better than to do something as horrible as that, especially when the other man had made it clear that he didn't want it.

"Ok what?" Izaya asked in confusion as he straightened his back, his cock still as hard as it'd been before he'd been violently shoved into the hard surface of the floor. The beast however wasn't answering, and Izaya was surprised by how red the brute's face was.

"You f-fuck me," Shizuo stuttered pathetically before he stepped out of the shower stall, grabbed Izaya by the arm and dragged him into the bedroom, the man's shocked expression a clear sign that he hadn't expected it. Shizuo never thought he'd even consider the possibility of anyone screwing him, but he was so freakin' horny that he could barely think, and he knew that a handjob or a blowjob wouldn't be enough. He hated the bastard more than ever, but he couldn't deny that there was in fact sexual tension between them. It was so bad that it got to the point where he just wanted to fuck so they could get it over with before he ended up exploding. So what if he'd get fucked in the ass? Lots of people did it and apparently enjoyed it, so why wouldn't he enjoy it? Not to mention that he knew Izaya would never give in, and he almost paled at the thought of always getting so horny whenever he'd see Izaya but never being permitted to actually fuck him. "You p-promise you'll let me f-fuck you once I learn to control my strength better?"

Izaya kept staring at him for a few long moments until he finally came back to his senses and nodded frantically before rushing out the bedroom with the intention to retrieve the condom and the small vial of lube that Shizuo had dropped on the coffee table. When he came back, he found Shizuo awkwardly sitting on the edge of the bed with his head lowered. "Shizu-chan," Izaya spoke softly so that he wouldn't scare him, "I know what I'm doing, so just relax."

Shizuo wanted to fucking relax, but the moment Izaya's hand touched his shoulder he jumped backwards on the bed as though he'd been burned. "I can't do this," he confessed, his face starting to turn white.

Before Shizuo could change his mind, Izaya crawled on top of him and kissed him gently, his lips then moving across the strong jaw, down the neck, and then lower and lower until he came face to face with the beast's shrinking erection. "I'm sure I can make Shizu-chan feel good," Izaya promised before he took the beast's member into his mouth, his hands fumbling with the small vial of lube until he finally opened it and smeared some of it on his fingers. He had to play his cards right if he wanted to get Shizuo to spread his legs for him, so he gently nudged one of the legs and waited to see what the beast would do next.

Shizuo didn't fear pain or anything like that, even though he assumed that getting screwed in the ass might hurt, but the idea of another guy screwing him made his skin crawl. Izaya's mouth however soon distracted him from his own fearful thoughts, so he didn't exactly realize when he ended up spreading his legs, consequently giving Izaya the access he needed to shove a finger into him. As expected, he immediately panicked and roughly pushed Izaya away, the man's teeth dragging across the skin of his member making him hiss in pain.

"Stop being such a pussy!" Izaya snapped and wiped his mouth while glaring daggers at the stupid beast before him.

"That's exactly what the problem is, you fucking idiot! I _don't_ have a pussy!" he sputtered as he pulled his legs closer to his chest and grabbed a sheet to cover himself.

Izaya sighed loudly and shook his head. "You're pathetic."

"If I'm pathetic, then so are you!"

"I've given you handjobs, blowjobs, I even swallowed some of that disgustingly sweet cum of yours, and I'm even willing to go as far as to let you screw me once you learn to control your strength better, and yet you can't even do something as easy as lying back and doing nothing while I make you feel good," Izaya pointed out as he grabbed his own erection and started stroking it in front of Shizuo whose eyes widened in disbelief at the erotic display. "If you can't do any of that, I might as well finish by myself," he spat in disgust and continued to pump his erection, not missing the way in which Shizuo was gazing at it as though he was mesmerized by the sight.

And he was, because he had to admit that seeing Izaya work himself to achieve completion was turning him on all over again. It was ridiculous that he could even want the bastard, but he wanted him and he had to admit there was some truth to Izaya's words. The insect had done a lot for him while Shizuo himself had done nothing. "Izaya, w-wait," he uttered so low that the other barely heard him.

"What?" Izaya snapped but still didn't let go of his own member.

"Let's t-try again," Shizuo grumbled and pulled away the sheet covering his naked body before he laid down on the bed again, the insect's wide grin making him want to take his words back.

"If that's what Shizu-chan wants~" he sang and roughly pushed the strong legs apart before shoving a finger into an extremely reluctant Ikebukuro beast. He ignored the grunts and kept loosening him up, trying really hard to not laugh at the way Shizuo was covering his eyes with an arm in an attempt to most likely hide the blush spreading all the way up to his ears.

"This is horrible," Shizuo complained. "It doesn't feel good at all."

"Shh, wait," Izaya giggled before he took Shizuo into his mouth again and tried to find the beast's prostate. He had no experience when it came to having sex with a man, so he wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, but he couldn't have been happier when he felt Shizuo arch off the bed with something that sounded like both a moan and a surprised yelp. "I told you it'd feel good!" he chuckled before going back to sucking him off and pumping his erection at the same time. Now that Shizuo was no longer complaining and was instead squirming, he slowly pushed another finger in, ignoring the way in which the beast seemed to tense at the action.

The second finger burned a bit, but it still wasn't as bad as Shizuo had imagined. He never would've thought that getting finger-fucked would feel so good, but it did, and he was so confused that he didn't even know what to think anymore. It all felt so wrong and yet so damn right, and he fought to not grab a fistful of raven hair and slam into that hot mouth. Izaya must've felt that he was close to coming, because he released his throbbing erection and started kissing and sucking on a nipple while still scissoring him. Soon he felt a third finger enter him and he tried to get away from it, but Izaya grabbed his shoulder and kept him in place. This time it actually hurt a bit, and he grunted and hissed for a while until the burn finally ebbed away.

"You're ready," he heard Izaya whisper into his ear at the same time the insect pulled out his fingers. Shizuo felt surprisingly empty, and that shocked him more than anything did since that first time he came after getting jerked off by Izaya in a dirty alley. He sluggishly removed the arm covering his eyes and watched as Izaya put on a condom, lubed himself up and settled himself between his legs. He almost lost himself as he stared into the brown-red eyes of his enemy, but then his gaze moved lower and it seemed as though someone had just dumped a bucket of cold water on him when he saw that malicious, disgusting smirk on his archenemy's beautiful face. The man on top of him was Izaya; terrible, horrible, disgusting Izaya who had screwed up his life more times than he could count, and yet he was about to let such a man fuck him in the ass. As though he'd just awaken from a dream, he wanted to protest, but it was like he was pinned down by those almost red eyes, until he felt his enemy's erection push against his hole and he snapped out of it. Without thinking, he banged Izaya's head into the wall, the man's surprised cry of agony making him wince. It was almost like he could see Izaya's head slide down the wall in slow motion and leaving a blood smudge on the previous clean surface.

He opened his mouth to say something but he didn't know what to say, and he felt his heart clench when Izaya moaned in pain and slowly pushed himself off the bed with a hurt expression on his face before he staggered out of the bedroom and into the small hallway. Shizuo got up and reluctantly followed him. "Izaya, I'm..." but Izaya wasn't saying anything or even acknowledging his presence as he worked on getting dressed. Shizuo could clearly see blood trickle down Izaya's right side of his face and tainting the black t-shirt he'd just put on, but no matter how much he wanted to apologize, he couldn't seem to do it. Instead, he just stood there watching as Izaya opened the door and walked out of the apartment without sparing him a glance. "Fuck," he cursed out loud and threw a punch at the wall. "Heiwajima Shizuo, you're such a fucking idiot."


	7. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Warning:_** This chapter is slightly darker than the previous ones, but please remember this fic is mostly a Dark Comedy, so don't be too surprised when I end up writing some messed up things from time to time. After all, I don't claim to be 100% sane. =P

Shizuo never thought he'd end up feeling guilty for hurting Izaya, and yet it was all he could think about the days following their failed attempt at having sex. It was as though he could see Izaya's hurt expression each time he closed his eyes, and he couldn't stop blaming himself for what happened. His face burned in shame each time he remembered what happened during their last meeting, and he hated himself for changing his mind at the last second. He shouldn't have panicked; it was just sex after all. He was Ikebukuro's beast, not some weak human who could easily get hurt, so he really had no excuse for banging Izaya's head into the wall. Well, he had an excuse, but he found it ridiculous that he would get scared of Izaya's nasty smirk. Izaya couldn't have hurt him even if he'd wanted, at least not without a switchblade, and he was certain there had been no such thing anywhere near either of them, unless the insect had one shoved up his ass, but he highly doubted that. Then again, it was the flea, so he could never really be certain about anything when it came to that bastard.

He stopped to buy some cigarettes on his way home from work, but his whole body tensed the moment he felt Izaya's presence somewhere nearby. He grabbed the pack off the counter at the same time that he dropped a few bills before he rushed out of the store, his eyes darting all over the place to locate the signature fur-trimmed coat that he knew so well. He spotted Izaya not far from where he was, so he crossed the street and sped up to catch up to him.

"Oi, flea," he called out, but Izaya seemed to ignore him, so he captured a skinny arm and turned him around. "Can't you just wait a second?" he asked, but when their eyes met, he couldn't help but flinch at the fury he saw burning in the rusty-red orbs.

"Hands off," Izaya spoke in a surprisingly calm voice just as he smacked away the offending hand.

It was then when Shizuo noticed the stitches on the left side of Izaya's face, and without thinking, he raised a hand to touch it, but before his fingers could reach their target, Izaya had already pulled out his switchblade and pressed it against Shizuo's throat.

"Don't touch me," he warned, feeling completely angry at the stupid brute before him. He wasn't used to having such terrible headaches, but because of Shizuo's vicious blow, the pain refused to go away no matter how many painkillers he'd taken.

Shizuo stared in confusion for a few moments, not used to seeing Izaya show his emotions so openly. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened last time we met." Izaya's eyes only seemed to burn brighter with hate, and Shizuo couldn't help but lower his head and cringe as he felt the man's glare burn holes into his person. "I shouldn't have reacted like that. I... I really want to make it up to you."

Izaya pocketed the switchblade. "Follow me," he suggested and then waited for Shizuo to nod before he headed towards a side street where they could talk in peace. Once there, he leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest. "If you really want to make it up to me, then how about you magically take away this horrid headache I've been having ever since you almost fractured my skull, hmm?"

Shizuo paled a little, the guilt he already felt suddenly weighing so much heavier on his heart. "I'm... I really am sorry. I..." he started, but then stopped to lit up a cigarette before continuing. He knew that he was being an inconsiderate bastard by smoking in front of Izaya when he knew how much the man hated it, but he was feeling too guilty about the whole thing and he needed something to calm down before he ended up breaking a wall in a fit of rage. For once, he was furious at himself instead of being angry at the skinny flea before him.

"Well, if that's all you had to say..." Izaya sneered and tried to walk away, only to get his wrist captured by the man he couldn't help but hate and desire at the same time.

"No, wait," Shizuo pleaded and tightened his grip when Izaya tried to free his arm. "Just wait... please." When the other didn't answer, Shizuo took a drag from the cigarette and continued. "I really didn't mean to hurt you. It just happened. I want to make it up to you somehow." He fought a shudder when Izaya's lips settled into a nasty smirk, and it took everything he had to not run away when the insect grabbed his arm and started dragging him through a few narrow alleyways before finally stopping when they could go no further. "Why are we here?"

"You said you want to make it up to me," Izaya answered innocently right before he snatched Shizuo's cigarette, hurled it to the ground, and then roughly slammed Ikebukuro's beast into the wall before he proceeded to plunder his mouth.

"S-Stop! What if s-someone sees us?" Shizuo stuttered as he nervously glanced to his left.

"No one passes through here, so relax," Izaya said sweetly right before he grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and claimed Shizuo's mouth again.

The kiss was demanding and vicious, but at the same time passionate and needy, a true reflection of how they felt towards one another. Izaya's left hand was tightly clenched in Shizuo's hair, forcing the taller men to move according to his will as though the other was nothing more than one of his many puppets. The Informant could hardly believe this was Ikebukuro's beast, but the needy moans and groans confirmed what he already knew. Both of them still wanted the other just as badly as before, and as they grabbed and pulled at each other's clothes, Shizuo's mind had gone so blank that he hadn't even realized his shirt had been unbuttoned and that he'd been pushed towards a few wooden crates until he ended up sitting on one of them, the malevolent insect above him chuckling darkly while roughly shoving his knees apart with his free hand and settling himself between them. Shizuo wanted to protest, but before he could even open his mouth, Izaya was devouring his lips again, one of the man's hands working on unbuckling his belt while the other was still tightly clenched in his dyed locks.

"I never knew that Shizu-chan could be such a hot mess," Izaya's whispered into an impossible red ear right before he bit on its lobe and proceeded to slowly lower his enemy's zipper, dragging the action for as long as possible until Shizuo was trembling with anticipation. He gazed into the beast's honey-brown eyes for a while, enjoying the sight of a flushed protozoan begging to be touched. "I know what Shizu-chan wants," he snickered and ran a finger over the blond's still covered erection, thoroughly enjoying the way in which Ikebukuro's strongest gasped and tightly shut his eyes, small beads of sweat rolling down the side of his face. He could tell that Shizuo was burning with desire, and even though he enjoyed torturing his enemy, he decided to finally stop teasing him and give him what he wanted. Giggling, he shoved a hand inside the man's underwear and freed his erection, brown-red eyes drinking in the lewd sight before him. He wanted to hear more of those delicious noises he'd heard before, so he wrapped a hand around the other's throbbing member and dragged it up and down, so mesmerized by the sight of Shizuo biting hard into his lower lip to stifle his moans that he couldn't help but hungrily lick his own lips in anticipation, barely restraining the more primitive side of his brain that wanted nothing more than to free his own erection and bury it deep into the obviously willing body of his enemy. Shizuo seemed a lot more desperate to fuck then he was, and Izaya couldn't help but maliciously smile at the needy expression on the man's face.

"Turn around and bend over," he ordered, and he found it interesting how little he cared if the man got offended or not.

It took Shizuo's brain a few moments to process the request, his eyes opening and then widening in disbelief when he finally figured out what Izaya was asking of him. "No! NO!" he firmly stated, even though he knew that it must've looked ridiculous to protest while his enemy was still pumping his erection. "I'm not some whore that you can fuck in some filthy alley," he growled through clenched teeth, but he ended up whining pathetically when Izaya released his member and simply shrugged before turning around to walk away. Without thinking, Shizuo captured the accursed flea's arm and pulled him back. "Let's g-go to my apartment," he suggested, and he felt the blood freeze in his veins when Izaya raised a hand and gently ran it down his jaw, the man's malicious expression almost making him quiver.

"Oh, no, Shizu-chan, that's not how this works. You're the cause of these terrible headaches, and it's not really helping your cause. If anything, I _hate_ you more than ever." Shizuo's guilty look was priceless, and Izaya took advantage of that moment to run his middle finger across the swollen lips before shoving it inside the beast's slack mouth. As expected, Shizuo frowned and tried to pull away, but Izaya grabbed a fistful of hair and kept him in place. "Think of this as my cock," he said in an amused tone while ignoring the beast's furious glare thrown his way. "Ah, don't be angry." He grasped Shizuo's erection again, the beast's hateful glare immediately turning into one of pure lust. Izaya took advantage of that moment and pulled out his finger before thrusting two into Shizuo's mouth again and again, until the beast finally stopped protesting and instead swirled his tongue around them.

Shizuo's mind was so filled by lust that he hadn't even realized what was going on until he was pulled to his feet and manhandled by the insect into a bent position over one of the large wooden crates. He opened his mouth to protest just as he tried to push himself up and away from it, but Izaya pushed him back down and covered his body with his still fully clothed form. He knew that he could easily push Izaya away and then beat him to a bloody pulp if he so wished, but the bastard's hand was back on his throbbing member and he couldn't drum up the necessary will to stop what he knew would soon happen. He still shuddered when he felt his pants being pulled down and a digit slip into his precious behind, but unlike the first time, he didn't freak out and run away. _It's just sex,_ he kept telling himself. _Some guys do it all the time, so it can't be that bad._ Just like the first time, it burned a little in the beginning, but the hand on his shaft was enough to distract him from what Izaya was doing to his ass. The position made his face burn with shame, and a part of him still wanted to rebel and murder the flea for humiliating him in such a way, but he wanted to have sex just as much as the bastard laying kisses on his nape and he had no choice but to compromise, at least until he'd learn to control his strength. The soft hand on his cock teased him with slow strokes while Izaya worked on loosening him up, and Shizuo could do nothing but hold onto the crate as if his life depended on it.

Just as he was starting to lose himself to the feeling of getting finger-fucked, Izaya pulled him off the crate and pushed him down on his knees, the insect unbuckling his belt and freeing his erection. "What are you―" he started but he never got to finish, the disgusting flea shoving his member into Shizuo's mouth with nary a care in the world. He immediately tried to pull away, but Izaya had a firm grip on the back of his head and he refused to let him go. "Mmmm-Hrrrmmmpfff!!" he complained and seriously thought about biting the damn thing off, but when their eyes met, he couldn't help but be mesmerized by those almost red orbs glowing in the dusk, the lust bleeding into them making Izaya look just as desperate as he was no matter how hard he was trying to hide it.

"Shizu-chan, don't run away again," he heard him say, and despite how reluctant he was about the whole thing, he still raised a hand and grasped Izaya's erection at the same time that he wrapped his lips tighter around it and swirled his tongue before pulling his head back just a bit and thrusting forward, all the while trying to fight off the panic he felt at having something shoved into his mouth. He caught a glimpse of Izaya biting his lower lips to stifle a moan, and something inside of him almost despised the pest for depriving him of his reward. He wanted Izaya to be just as messed up as he was, and without thinking, he tried to deep-throat him, only to end up gagging and pulling away so fast that he would've fallen if not for the flea grabbing his arm and pulling him back to his feet.

"Know your limits, Shizu-chan," Izaya chuckled darkly before he bent Ikebukuro's beast over the crate and covered him with his body, aching to thrust the throbbing member jutting from between his legs into the beast's ass. His hand was surprisingly steady as he guided his erection to the awaiting hole, a part of him thinking that it was a dream because there was no way in hell that Shizuo would let his archenemy fuck him in the ass. He felt Shizuo tense beneath him, but he ignored the obviously nervous beast and pushed in, really enjoying the vice-like grip around his cock as the muscles twitched and tried to push out the invading object. It hurt a bit to force himself into such a tight hole, but the pleasure he was feeling was far stronger than the slight discomfort. It was almost too good to be true, and he was starting to have doubts that it was really happening until he heard the beast's distressed voice ringing in his ears.

"What the f-fuck?! _Slow down!!"_ Shizuo begged and tried to get up, but Izaya twisted his arm and pushed him back down. It hurt so much that Shizuo felt like he was being split in two, every inch of the bastard's shaft making agony shoot up his spine. "This fucking hurts, you DICK!" he growled and glared at him from the corner of his eye after turning his face to see Izaya better, but the dark smirk on his enemy's face only grew wider.

"Of course it does without lube," Izaya shrugged and pulled out before pushing back in, thoroughly enjoying Shizuo's surprised screech. "Now shut up," he said in a malicious tone. Using his free hand, he grabbed the beast's shrinking erection, not wanting the stupid brute to lose it and perhaps murder him before he even had a chance to orgasm. "I.hate.Shizu-chan.so.so.much," he confessed, accentuating each word with a deep thrust. "You can easily stop me if you really want to, but you don't, right, Shizu-chan?" Izaya teased as he slammed into him, letting go of the previously captured arm to grab a shoulder and use it for better leverage.

Shizuo was heavily panting beneath him, pained noises slipping past his lips every time Izaya thrust into him. He wanted nothing more than to stop the bastard, but he refused to chicken out yet again. Izaya's hand on his shaft did little to distract him from the pain as he floated through a haze of agony, but at least it seemed to hurt less the more he got screwed, and even thought it served as little comfort to him in such dark times, he was still grateful for it. Izaya was grunting above him, the disgusting insect obviously enjoying himself. In that moment, he vowed to find and murder everyone who ever said that taking a dick up the ass felt good, because Izaya stabbing him with his rock hard shaft felt anything but pleasant. A whine spilled out at a particular vicious thrust, and he didn't realize that Izaya had stopped torturing him until he felt warm fingers caressing his hip in a reassuring manner. He opened his eyes and twisted his torso to look back, his eyes widening in surprise when he noticed the worried expression on his enemy's face.

"Does it really hurt that much?" Izaya asked in a slightly concerned voice, finally starting to realize that Shizuo wasn't just complaining for the sake of complaining and that he was really in a lot of pain.

Shizuo nodded frantically, his whole body twitching in agony each time he moved because of the cock still buried deep inside him and painfully rubbing against his raw inner walls.

"Raise your torso a bit; use your elbows," Izaya suggested while still caressing the quivering hip beneath his hand, feeling worse and worse by the second for causing so much pain to the man he wanted so much. It was true that he hated him, but when it came to sex, he didn't really want to hurt him. He'd been almost certain that the beast wouldn't feel pain, because he'd never seen him complain no matter how hard he'd been hit before, and yet Shizuo proved him wrong yet again. Izaya waited until the man did as he was told before he wrapped a hand around Shizuo's almost limp member, all the while struggling to not piston in and out of the hot hole he was still buried into. Standing still was pure torture, but feeling the shaft grow in his hand with each new stroke served as a good enough incentive to stop himself from ravaging Ikebukuro's beast. He now knew that just because Shizuo was strong, it didn't mean that he couldn't feel pain, and as much as he wanted to crush the man, he still refused to fall prey to his deepest, darkest desires and truly hurt him. He was woken up from his musing by a delicious moan, and he pulled out slowly and then sank back in, hoping that Shizuo wouldn't be in too much pain this time around. Except for a grunt, there were no other sounds, so Izaya took that as a sign to continue. It was obvious that Shizuo wasn't feeling any pleasure from it, so Izaya changed the angle until he finally found what he was looking for.

Shizuo's let out a surprised sound when Izaya drove into his prostate, and he ended up with his chest back on the wooden crate, his arms going slack after the short burst of pleasure. He almost cried in delight when the flea's shaft rubbed against the same spot again, his addled mind now enjoying the jolts of pleasure shooting up his spine each time Izaya thrust into him. It still burned a little, but the pain was nowhere near as bad as it had been in the beginning, and he found himself pushing back to meet the insect's thrusts, wanting to get more of that maddening feeling. "Faster," he demanded in a needy voice, not really caring about anything else besides relieving the pressure building up in his nether region.

Izaya lowered his head until his lips were right beside Shizuo's ear. "You're so sexy when you sound desperate," he whispered hotly as he inhaled the beast's wild scent. He pulled out and then pushed back in with a hard, deep thrust, Shizuo's back arching off the crate and a keening noise slipping past those beastly lips. This time however the sounds were a melody of bliss instead of one of agony, and Izaya grabbed Shizuo's shoulder again and proceeded to give it to him hard and fast just like the beast seemed to like it.

If anyone would've told Shizuo that he would one day make such sounds, he was certain that he would've murdered that person in the most brutal way he could possibly imagine, and yet there he was, moaning, grunting and whining each time he got impaled on Izaya's shaft. He finally understood why some guys took it up the ass, and when the hand on his member sped up, he held on tighter onto the wooden crate and came with a cry, eyes rolling into the back of his head and knees going weak from the sheer force of the orgasm rippling through his body. He couldn't remember ever coming so hard, and as he basked in the afterglow, his body kept twitching each time Izaya rammed into him, the insect's hand now moving away from his deflating shaft to seize a hip, the chaotic thrusts and the loud pants above him a clear sign that the flea was close. It only took a dozen or so more thrusts before Izaya slammed deep into him and came with a groan, the flea drilling his ass like a wild, horny rabbit as he rode out his orgasm before finally collapsing on top of him and planting a kiss on his nape.

Shizuo stood there unmoving until Izaya finally pushed himself up to a standing position and slipped out of him, wild shudders wrecking his frame when he felt the flea's disgusting cum seep out of his hole. "YOUSONOFABITCH!" Shizuo roared and turned around, mortified, his plan to bash Izaya's head into the wall miserably failing the moment he tried to take a step forward, excruciating pain shooting up his spine. His knees gave out and he ended up crumpling to the ground with eyes wide from shock. "You... YOU!!" he growled at Izaya, but his vision was glued to his quivering thighs instead of the bastard who'd fucked him up in more ways than one. He placed the palm of his left hand flat against the ground and slowly pushed himself up, not expecting Izaya to grab his other arm and help him up. The second he was back on his feet he roughly pushed away the flea, and as much as he wanted to crush the bastard's skull with his bare hands, he now knew that he stood no chance against him when he could hardly walk. Izaya's confused expression only served to further infuriate him, as though the bastard didn't know what he'd done. "YOU FUCKING CAME INSIDE OF ME!" Shizuo cried out, half in bloody rage and half in mental agony. "WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU USE A CONDOM?"

Izaya looked at Shizuo as though the other man was insane; the answer was the most obvious thing in the world after all. "I didn't have one."

"WHY NOT??" Ikebukuro's beast screeched.

"I didn't think you would want to do it after what happened last time," Izaya answered honestly. "Shizu-chan, calm down," he told the other man when he realized that Ikebukuro's strongest was nearly hyperventilating. "It's fine, I'm clean," he assured him and raised a hand to brush some dyed locks sticking to Shizuo's sweaty forehead before taking him into his arms and gently rubbing his tense back. "I swallowed some of yours, remember? And that's much worse than you having mine inside your ass, ne?" He felt Shizuo reluctantly nod against him, and he smiled before planting a few gentle kisses along the beast's trembling jaw.

Shizuo couldn't decide whether he wanted to push him away or pull him closer, his hate and desire for the man before him mixing into one fucked up _need_. Whether it was a need to crush him or a need to be with him, he wasn't sure, but what he did know was that the two of them were the most fucked up people in the whole wide world. The feeling of Izaya's seed trickling down his legs made his nose scrunch up in disgust, and he suddenly felt angry all over again. Giving in to his rage, he pushed Izaya away and shoved a quivering hand between his legs to wipe off the flea's disgusting seed, but when he pulled back his hand and he saw a bit of blood mixed in with it in the dim light, he lost it. "YOU ASSHOLE!!!" he cried out and tried to grab him, but Izaya was already halfway through the alley by the time Shizuo managed to pull his pants back up and take a step in his direction.

"Oops..."

"OOPS? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?" Shizuo raged, seeing red.

Izaya raised his hands in a placating gesture, hoping to calm down the fretting beast. "Spit doesn't work as well as lube does. As for the condom, you should've noticed the lack of one when you were down on your knees trying to deep-throat me and miserably failing."

Feeling the sting of the insult even though he knew that he shouldn't give a damn about what Izaya had to say, Shizuo still flinched at the remark, especially when he couldn't even take a step without more of the bastard's release seep out of his clearly abused hole. Now that the euphoric moment had passed, he truly felt disgusted by what they had just done. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Shizuo barked.

"Well, thanks for curing my headache," Izaya chirped before disappearing into the darkness of the night.

Shizuo barely stopped himself from crushing to smithereens the boxes around him, wanting to avoid further aggravating the acute pain he already felt. "That fucking asshole, son of a bitch, piece of shit, disgusting, fucked up, flea, I fucking hate him," he hissed as he worked on adjusting his clothes, trying really hard to not think about the dampness between his legs. _Oh god, how could I let him do this to me,_ he wondered, despairing. Walking was pure torture, but he grit his teeth harder against each other and kept going, wanting nothing more than to get home as soon as possible where he could take a long, scorching shower to wash away the insect's filth off and from inside his body. His face burned hot each time he caught people curiously gazing at him because of the limp, and he vowed to punch the pest until his skull caved in.

There was no one Shizuo hated more than Orihara Izaya.


	8. Dance With The Devil

By the time he reached his apartment, Shizuo was one step away from collapsing, agonizing sounds of pain squeezing through his tightly clenched teeth from the sheer effort it took to keep standing when his badly trembling knees were close to giving out and sending him plummeting to the cold floor of the building's hallway. He wasn't badly injured, so he guessed that it was more of a psychological thing than anything else, because it was a type of ache that he was not used to experiencing. Orihara Izaya was a nasty pain in the ass, both literally and figuratively. Pulling out the key from his pocket with quivering hands, he struggled to thrust it into the lock, but for some strange reason, he was seeing the key as being Izaya's monstrous cock while the lock was his poor, innocent, virgin ass which got plundered by his enemy's repugnant shaft.

_Izaya's dick forcing its way into him..._

_Izaya riding him like an animal..._

_Izaya grunting in pleasure..._

"Argh!" Shizuo roared and punched the wall, a small crater now adorning the previously flat surface near his apartment's door. "Sunovabitch!" he swore in one breathe and kept on trying, missing his target a couple more times before he finally succeeded in driving the key into the lock. "Finally!" he hissed, exasperated, grabbing the handle a bit too tightly before he pushed open the door, stepped inside, and slammed it behind him.

He immediately started undressing, dropping the clothes onto the living room's floor and heading straight towards the bathroom. By the time he reached it, he was only wearing his briefs, which he made sure to hurl somewhere in the corner before he stepped into the shower and worked the faucets until the water was hot enough to wash away Izaya's filthy touch, but not scorching enough to boil his skin. Now that he was finally alone in the privacy of his own apartment, he allowed his aching body to slid down the shower's wall, and even though it hurt like hell to sit down, it was still better than standing up when he felt like the room was spinning around him.

The damage was nowhere near bad enough to elicit such a response from Ikebukuro's beast, but Shizuo was having a hard time thinking when he was overcome by shame and disgust.

He'd let Orihara Izaya screw him in the ass, and he'd moaned like a whore for the man and even asked for more.

_What_

_the_

_fuck_

_have_

_I_

_done_

_._

_._

_._

_?_

**_"You can easily stop me if you really want to, but you don't, right, Shizu-chan?"_** Izaya's words rang inside his head, and Shizuo stiffened at the memory.

 _I did want it,_ he admitted to himself as he bit into his lower lip and glowered at a random tile on the shower's wall. Yes, it had been painful in the beginning ― more like agonizing actually ― but the pain eventually turned into some sort of pleasure that he'd never experienced before, and he couldn't deny that he enjoyed every second of it, until the part when he realized that Izaya had the audacity to come inside him. Somehow, that disgusted him beyond words.

"'the hell am I doing?" he frowned and tilted his head to the side, staring blankly ahead and looking pensive, until his vision came back into focus and he pushed himself back to his feet.

Yes, Izaya had fucked him, and perhaps the flea was laughing at his expense at that very moment, but mopping around never solved anything, and Shizuo liked to believe that he was mature enough to take part of responsibility instead of blaming it all on Izaya. He could've stopped him any time he wanted, but he hadn't. _Because I was stupid, that's why,_ he added as an afterthought before he picked up the soap and started washing his arms and chest, not yet ready to go anywhere near that part of his anatomy which still held traces of Izaya. He knew for a fact that the water was hot, but the coldness still slowly began to creep up on him the lower his hands went, the chilling thought of going _in there_ almost making him want to curl under a rock and never come out.

"Calm the fuck down," he growled and eventually slipped a trembling finger inside his ass in the hope of cleansing it of whatever was left of Izaya. It actually stung a lot more than he'd expected, but he hurried it up because he didn't want to spend more time than was necessary on something so shameful. He was grinding his teeth so hard against each other that they nearly shattered, and as soon as he deemed himself clean enough, he furiously washed his hands, stepped out of the shower and went into the bedroom to get a towel. He didn't even care that he was leaving a trail of water behind him, his only thought being to get dressed and to forget that his little encounter with Izaya had ever happened.

He muttered an abundance of curses as he got dressed, especially when he had to bend down to put on his briefs and sweatpants, but once he was done he stepped out of the bedroom and slowly made his way towards the couch where he gingerly sat down, picked up the remote control and turned the TV on. His stomach was growling, but the thought of eating almost made him throw up, so instead he laid on the couch on his side to get the pressure off his poor behind and closed his eyes, content to just listen to the sounds coming from TV.

Despite how much he wanted to erase the knowledge of their encounter from his head, Shizuo's traitorous body still clung to the memory of their intertwined sweaty bodies crying out in ecstasy. His cock stirred at the image his mind conjured, but he growled lowly and tried to focus on the pain in his ass, because there was no way in hell that he would ever let Izaya and his way too big shaft get anywhere near his hole again. Well, Izaya wasn't that big, not bigger than Shizuo himself was, and he was average, but it was still way too big and it'd hurt like hell. He'd most certainly never let Izaya thrust _that thing_ into him again.

 _Because it felt damn good,_ a voice in the back of his head hummed, as if to remind Shizuo just how much he'd enjoyed getting fucked by another man.

Both his hands flew to his heated face and he covered it in shame, but his body tensed and he ended up peeking between his fingers when he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Leave!" he snarled loudly enough so that the person behind the door could hear him, but instead of going away, whoever was looking for him only knocked again.

Shizuo cursed under his breath again as he pushed himself into a sitting position and then stood up, his fingers flexing at the thought of hurting whoever was dumb enough to look for him when he was in such a shitty mood. Normally, he would've stomped there, but as things were, all he could do was gingerly make his way to the door.

"'the hell yo―" he snarled the moment he opened it, but the rest of the words got caught in his throat when he saw Izaya standing there and smiling at him. "You disgusting piece shit," he hissed and raised a fist to punch Izaya in the face, but he stopped it in mid-air when the bastard dangled in his face the plastic bag he was holding.

"I come in peace," Izaya assured him and raised his hands in a placating gesture.

"Huh?" Shizuo stared, dumbfounded.

"I want to make it up to you, so I brought you some caramel pudding and strawberry milk... as well as something that should... help you with the pain," Izaya said with a nervous smile, but he was starting to regret his decision of checking up on the beast when Shizuo growled at him and bared his teeth. "Shizu-chan, please calm down," he tried again, and this time his eyes slightly widened in surprise when the beast's features softened a bit before the blond turned around and walked inside, leaving the door open.

"I thought you'd be celebrating," Shizuo confessed tiredly.

Izaya couldn't help but wince as he watched the beast limp back to the couch, but before Shizuo had a chance to sit down, he shoved a hand into his pants' pocket and pulled something out. "Shizu-chan, wait!" he rushed to say in one breath.

Shizuo rotated his head to the side and glared at him over his shoulder. "What?"

"I bought you this ointment. It's supposed to help with the pain, or so I've been told at the pharmacy," Izaya mumbled the last words when he remembered how hot his face had burned when the woman at the counter asked him what he was looking for. When Shizuo's eyes further narrowed into something that Izaya couldn't quite pin-point, he carefully made his way to the coffee table where he dropped the bag, only a couple of steps now separating him from the enraged beast that seemed close to losing it and twisting his neck. "Shizu-chan, listen, I... I messed up. It wasn't what I wanted our first time to be," he reluctantly admitted. "At least take this," he said and raised the hand in which he was holding the small package with the tube of ointment inside.

Shizuo glared for a few long moments before he turned around and snatched it from Izaya's hands with a long sigh. "You got what you wanted, flea... what more do you want from me?" Shizuo asked, mocha eyes fixed on Izaya's face. He hoped that he could see something in those brown-red eyes, some regret maybe, but Izaya's mask was impenetrable.

"You," Izaya uttered softly as he raised a hand and brushed it across Shizuo's cheek.

"That's not gonna happen again," Shizuo snarled and smacked Izaya's hand away, but the feeling left behind burned his skin like wildfire.

Izaya lowered his head. "I understand," he said, his voice laced with guilt. "I'll go now." He turned around and took a step towards the door, but his arm was caught by a strong hand and he was pulled backwards.

"We're not done talking," Shizuo announced.

Izaya turned to face him again, a small smile gracing his lips. "In that case, I'll wait here while you go... you know... take care of your problem."

Shizuo mumbled something unintelligible as he headed towards the bathroom, leaving his unwelcome guest alone in the living room.

Izaya immediately took off his jacket, placed it on the armrest and plopped on the couch, sighing in relief. He still found it hard to believe that he'd succeeded into fooling Shizuo that he was sorry. He regretted hurting the beast, because pushing him away meant putting an end to his little game, but he had no regrets about finally screwing Ikebukuro's beast. He nearly hummed at the memory of that tight heat enveloping his throbbing shaft, but he knew that it would take a lot of work to get Shizuo to spread his legs for him again. Izaya realized he'd screwed up soon after he left the blond hurting in that alley, but it wasn't until he got home and took a shower that he decided to try to fix the mistake he'd unwillingly committed.

Feeling a bit better now that Shizuo had fallen into his trap, he pulled out the contents of the bag and placed the pudding and the carton of milk on the coffee table. He rotated his head in the direction of the bathroom and snickered to himself at the thought of a flushed Shizuo fumbling with the tube. He would've offered to give him a hand, literally, but he had a feeling that Shizuo would shove the tube down his throat and then beat him within an inch of his life before throwing him out the window. With nothing to do but wait, because there was no way he would pick up Shizuo's discarded clothes lying on the living room's floor, he closed his eyes, images of Shizuo's back arching in pleasure forcing their way into his thoughts.

Inside the bathroom, Shizuo fought to loosen his grip on the sink because he didn't want to end up breaking it. He didn't have enough money to replace it, and besides, he didn't want to give Izaya the satisfaction of getting to him. At least the disgusting insect hadn't lied about the ointment. The thing soothed his aching behind, and Shizuo found himself sighing in relief when he took a step towards the door and noticed that it hurt a lot less than before. He was almost grateful to Izaya for showing up unannounced and bringing such a gift, even if the flea had been the one to ravage his behind and cause the pain in the first place. Shizuo had to keep reminding himself that he too had been a willing participant in their short bout of sex as he made his way back to the living room, because he knew that if he were to forget it for even a second, he would tear Izaya's dick off and then shove it down his throat. He found the insect sitting on the couch, but his eyes somehow ended up glued to the pudding. Without a word, he sat down, unwrapped the small plastic spoon, pulled out the lid and dug into it; the heavenly taste almost made him forget his pain and worries for a brief moment. "So you're sorry, huh?" he broke the silence. "Why do I find that hard to believe?"

Izaya gasped in mock-hurt. "Your words wound me deeply, Shizu-chan. I may be... _different?_ Yes, I believe that's the word I was looking for, but I―"

"The words you were looking for were _fucked up in the head,"_ Shizuo interrupted him and took another spoonful of pudding, his eyes almost rolling back in his head when the divine taste caressed his taste buds. He had to give it to Izaya, the pest knew how to pick the best desserts. Then again, it looked like something expensive, which meant that the insect had gone out of his way to buy something nice for him.

"If you say so," Izaya added with a sigh after a few moments of silence. "Regardless of how _fucked up in the head_ I am, I regret hurting you."

"Yeah, whatever," came the gruff reply.

"How about you let me show you just show sorry I am?" Izaya purred and then dragged the tip of his tongue across the lower lip in an obscene motion.

Shizuo nearly chocked on the pudding, a needy sound almost slipping past his lips. _Shitshitshit, not again,_ he bellowed inside his head, but the prospect of having those velvety lips wrapped around his shaft made him want to forget why he wanted to bang Izaya's head into the nearest wall. "I don't care―" he started after slamming the plastic container and the spoon on the coffee table, but the rest of the words got caught in his throat when Izaya took off his shoes and started crawling towards him in a cat-like manner, those almost crimson eyes fixed on his crotch. "Don't―" he tried in a commanding tone, but his voice ended up sounding high-pitched with an undertone of desperate _need_ to have the insect take him into his mouth and make him forget about everything else.

"Shh... I'm not going to hurt you. In fact, I'm going to make you feel real good," Izaya cooed and placed a hand on Shizuo's knee, not missing the way in which the blond flinched at the touch.

"We shouldn't do this again," Shizuo tried to convince him, swallowing thickly, but when Izaya's hand moved further up his thigh, he couldn't find it in him to stop him.

"Actually, we should~" Izaya sang and placed a hand on Shizuo's chest before gently pushing him down until the beast was resting with his head against the armrest. Red eyes flickered momentarily to Shizuo's face, and he smirked playfully before turning his attention back to the quickly growing bulge inside the beast's pants. "I thought you didn't want it," he teased and slipped cold fingers behind the waistband of Shizuo's sweatpants and briefs before he carefully dragged them down with a bit of help from the heavily turned on beast who muttered a weak, "shut up," as he raised his hips and allowed Izaya to free his erection. Shizuo's cock was already half-hard, but Izaya chose to neglect it in favor of pushing the blond's t-shirt up his chest and planting soft kisses on one quivering and slightly bruised hip.

Shizuo softly bit into his lower lip to stifle a moan when a few strands of Izaya's silky, black hair brushed against his erection, and no matter how much he wanted to push the insect away and squash him into the nearest wall, his treacherous body chose to forgo that thought and instead enjoy the ministrations. He should've known that he would end up falling into Izaya's web the moment their fight had turned into something sexual that first time when he'd caught him, because Izaya was an indomitable force, and Shizuo doubted they could ever go back to how things used to be before he came to taste those poisonous lips, to gaze deeply into those malicious eyes and to feel the man's body shudder beneath his fingers.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya murmured softly against bruised skin before running his nails down the muscles of Shizuo's strong legs, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to make the beast shudder in anticipation. "Shizu-chan," he repeated, and this time he moved lower, until his lips were hovering just above the tip of the erection standing proudly from between the beast's thighs. He exhaled, and the hot breath hitting the stiff organ made Shizuo shiver and whine with a pathetic, "please," before Izaya decided to finally end his agony and take the throbbing member into his mouth. Shizuo took a sharp intake of air, and Izaya smiled around the cock pulsing inside his mouth before he lazily proceeded to bob his head up and down the length while at the same time using his hands to explore the rest of Shizuo's body. He knew that he was tormenting Shizuo with his slow pace, but he loved to see Ikebukuro's beast squirm beneath him. The blond was at his mercy, just like he'd been earlier that day, but this time he wanted to see and to feel him quiver in pleasure instead of pain. Pulling back with a wet plop, he licked his lips and smirked at a panting Shizuo before he bent down again and planted a kiss on Shizuo's stomach, leaving a wet trail behind as he made his way towards the blond's tense jaw.

"Open your eyes, beast," he ordered and crashed his lips against Shizuo's, the blond's honey-brown eyes widening in surprise right before he gripped black locks with a strong hand and wraped an arm around the smaller man's waist. Instead of lying there quietly and letting him do all the work, Shizuo proceeded to ravage the awaiting mouth, and Izaya allowed him the small victory until the blond pulled away to breathe. He wrapped nimble fingers around the stiff erection poking against his hip and when Shizuo moaned and his grip loosened, Izaya took the opportunity to slide down the hard body and flick his tongue across the tip of Shizuo's erection.

"Stop teasing, you bastard," Shizuo groaned, sounding a bit out of breath.

"One should never rush things, didn't your parents teach you that?" Izaya chuckled and licked the shaft from base to tip before he allowed the head to slip past his lips and he proceeded to suckle on it, more of that sweet liquid spilling on his tongue. _Shizu-chan needs to stop eating so many desserts,_ he concluded, his mind going in overdrive trying to come up with ideas on how to make the beast eat more bitter or salty things.

"H-Hurry it up before I bend you over the armrest and you get to find out how it feels like to get screwed in the ass," Shizuo threatened, but Izaya simply laughed, the vibrations making another long moan spill past the blond's lips.

Deciding that he'd teased him enough, Izaya pulled back his other hand and used it to massage Shizuo's balls while he pumped the throbbing erection with the other and bobbed his head up and down the hard length, the beast's feverish moans of ecstasy mixing with the wet sounds of his lips sliding across the thick shaft and forming a shameless, but at the same time erotic tune. A glimpse upwards told Izaya that Shizuo was close, if the beast gripping the material of his t-shirt so tightly that his knuckled had turned white was any indication.

He felt Shizuo tense beneath his hands and heard him gasp right before the beast arched off the couch and bucked into his mouth, liquid spilling down Izaya's throat at the same time that Shizuo cried out his blissful release. After what felt like an eternity, the beast collapsed back on the couch, panting heavily. Izaya swallowed the fluid and carefully cleaned the softening member while Shizuo fought to catch his breath. "Raise your hips," he ordered, but Shizuo was too spent, so Izaya had do all the hard work by himself. It took a bit of struggle, but he eventually succeeded in pulling Shizuo's briefs and pants back up, and after he took a moment to catch his breath, he glided up the beast's body and planted a soft kiss on the other's dry lips. Shizuo's eyes fluttered open, and they gazed at each other for a long time before Izaya pushed himself away from the spent body and moved back to his corner of the couch.

"Flea..." Shizuo's voice was rough, and he had to swallow a few time before continuing. "Aren't you going to...?" he asked after having felt the insect's bulge against his stomach when Izaya kissed him.

"Don't worry, Shizu-chan, I'll be fine," Izaya assured him. "This was me apologizing for today's mistake."

"Y-Yeah, okay," Shizuo replied in a haze, still trying to come down from the height of his orgasm. He knew that he should say something, but he didn't know what. Truth be told, he just wanted to sleep, and Izaya must've sensed it because he saw the insect get up and slip his jacket on. "You going?" he asked tiredly and watched the man walk towards him, bend forward and give him a chaste kiss on the forehead.

"Good night, Shizu-chan," Izaya whispered beside his ear before he got up and walked out of the apartment, the malicious smirk back into place the moment he'd turned around.

 _What a simple-minded puppet,_ he thought once he stepped out of the apartment building. If he'd known that all it took to tame Ikebukuro's beast was a little attention, he would've done it years ago. _Better late than never, ne?_


	9. Same Drug

When Shizuo's eyelids fluttered open the next morning, he was surprised to realize that he'd fallen asleep on the couch. He tried to get up, but pain shot up his spine and he ended up groaning and trying to find a comfortable position which didn't put any pressure on his behind.

"That fucking piece of shit Izaya, I should've killed him after all," he muttered under his breath as he curled in on himself, the cold air inside the apartment making him shiver. He knew that he needed to get up and get ready for work, but the thought of walking outside with a limp that he couldn't hide no matter how much he tried made him want to go after Izaya so that he could kill the bastard once and for all. Frowning, he reached for the phone on the coffee table and called Tom to ask for a few days off. Luckily, the man told him it was no problem.

His eyes fell on the carton of milk and then on the pudding he hadn't finished the night before and he sighed in annoyance. He didn't like wasting food, and he cursed the flea once again for having left them out instead of putting them in the fridge before leaving the apartment.

It was understandable though, especially when he remembered what Izaya had done to him; food had been the last thing on either of their minds as the flea gave him the best blowjob of his life. He felt his face heat up at the memory, and the fact that he'd woken up with a hard-on wasn't helping matters either. Reluctantly, he got up and slowly made his way towards the bathroom, wincing each step he took. He badly needed a shower and to quickly take care of his problem so that he could stop thinking about the red-eyed bastard.

Groaning, he went to retrieve some clean clothes from his bedroom before he slowly took off the ones he was wearing and threw them into the bin. As soon as he was naked, he stepped into the shower and turned on the faucet. He sighed when the hot water hit his cold skin, but instead of washing up right away, he wrapped callous fingers around his erection and pumped it slowly at first and then faster as more and more images of Izaya going down on him bombarded his mind.

"Ngh..." the sound resonated throughout the small bathroom as he leaned against the wall and increased the speed of his hand, a few pathetic whimpers slipping past his lips each time he remembered how much better it had felt to have Izaya's soft lips wrapped around his shaft instead of his own hand. That's when he realized, with some surprise, just how much he wanted the bastard. He imagined bending Izaya over the nearest surface and fucking him senseless, ramming into that surely tight hole over and over again until the flea wouldn't even be able to walk anymore. He wanted Izaya to scream his name and beg for more, just as he himself had done the previous day. He let out a string of moans when he pictured Izaya's beautiful face screaming in ecstasy, and just as he imagined the insect come, his own orgasm washed over him with an intensity that left him breathless. He gave the softening member a couple of more tugs and then took a few moments to come down from the high before he finally washed himself and then applied some of that ointment that Izaya had brought the day before. By the time he was done, his face was burning with embarrassment, and he made sure to dress quickly and leave the bathroom so that he wouldn't have to think about such shameful things anymore.

He went back into the living room, and regardless of how much he didn't want to do it, he still had to bend down to pick up the clothes he'd discarded the day before. "Damn flea," he hissed between tightly clenched teeth before he carried the clothing articles to the bathroom. He found it ridiculous how someone who could get hit by a car and walk away as though it was nothing was having a hard time because of some rough sex. "Flea, you really are a pain in the ass," he muttered discontentedly and then went to throw the remainder of the pudding and to pour the milk down the drain. Luckily, he had a few instant ramen packets, so he wouldn't have to go out for a few days. He just hoped that Izaya wouldn't show up again very soon; he really was not in the mood to deal with the flea. He had to clear his head first, and he couldn't do it whenever he was in the insect's presence. In such moments, his lower head would easily overpower his brain.

Not yet ready to do some thinking though, he slowly made his way back to the living room where he gingerly sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. As expected, his mind still ended up flying to Izaya once in a while that morning, but overall, he was able to enjoy the show.

 

***

 

Izaya never saw that vending machine coming his way. He was only aware he'd been hit as he flew through the air, the surprise he felt at having been attacked by Shizuo momentarily distracting him from the pain after he roughly landed on the ground.

"IIIIIZAAAAYAAAAA!" the blond roared and stomped towards him.

"S-Shizu-chan," Izaya said weakly and then he groaned when Ikebukuro's beast grabbed him by the arm and hauled him to his feet. "Why...?"

"Why? You dare ask me that?" Shizuo snarled and fisted his other hand in Izaya's shirt.

"But I've already apologized. Last time, I thought you―"

"You thought wrong!" Shizuo growled and started dragging Izaya away, the people around them watching with terrified eyes and thinking that the Informant was finally done for.

Izaya tried to break away from the hold, but Shizuo had a tight grip on him. Seeing how he was left with no other choice, he pulled out the switchblade and pressed it to the blond's throat.

"Cut it out," Shizuo warned and smacked away the hand, Izaya blinking in surprise at how bold the monster was now that the two of them had slept together.

Then again, if Shizuo really wanted to hurt him, he would've crushed him the moment he'd gotten his hands on him, but instead the brute seemed to be dragging him towards the cheap apartment. Moving closer to Shizuo, he looked around to make sure that no one could hear him before addressing him. "If you think I'm going to get down on my knees and suck you every time you get horny, then think again."

"Shut up," Shizuo ordered and took another drag from the cigarette he was smoking.

Izaya actually shut up after that. For once, he knew that he was at fault. No matter how much he hated Shizuo, he shouldn't have been so rough, especially when he knew it'd be the brute's first time with another man. Besides, he was curious what exactly it was that Shizuo wanted from him. Even if it was just another blowjob, Izaya had to admit that he was somewhat enjoying giving the beast head, so in the end, the protests were just for show. He felt his mouth water at the thought of taking that hard piece of flesh into his mouth again, and then he felt his cock stir at the memory of Shizuo doing the same for him, even though it'd only lasted for a bit. He knew that he would have to work hard on convincing the beast to suck him off, but it'd be worth it. The image of Ikebukuro's beast down on his knees with a mouthful of Orihara Izaya had truly felt like victory. The ultimate victory though had been the blond's moans of pleasure and that single word when he'd begged him to go faster.

A smirk spread across his face when he realized they were alone as they were crossing the narrow alleyway, and he used the opportunity to slip a hand into the beast's pants. "Already half-hard I see," he mused as he rubbed his palm against the bulge before pulling it out, earning a grunt from the blond as a reward for his action. "Is Shizu-chan this anxious to take it up the ass again?" he asked with a nasty smirk on his face, but he ended up regretting it when Shizuo slammed him into the building's wall.

"You wish," the blond growled before he peeled Izaya off the wall and went back to dragging the much smaller man after him.

"Ah, so Shizu-chan really wants another blowjob after all~" Izaya snickered before he seized Shizuo's jaw and turned his head around so that the beast could see him sensually lick his lips. As expected, Shizuo groaned at the sight, and Izaya thoroughly enjoyed the power he held over Ikebukuro's strongest. He was a bit worried that people might see him going into Shizuo's apartment, but luckily, the street seemed empty as they made their way towards the building. He patiently waited for the blond to unlock the door and then he went in willingly, almost looking forward to making the beast beg for more.

Shizuo was upon Izaya the second the door closed, not giving the flea any chance to pull out his switchblade. "You know what I've realized these past few days I spent inside the apartment because I couldn't hide the limp you gave me?" he asked the raven now trapped between his own body and the wall separating the living room from the kitchen.

Instead of answering right away, Izaya moaned loudly when he felt Shizuo's bulge against his hip. He wanted to wrap his hands around that hard piece of flesh, but with his arms trapped above his head, all he could do was squirm and hope that Shizuo got the message. "What?" he eventually asked, a bit curious to know what conclusion the protozoan had reached.

"I wanna fuck you so badly..." Shizuo purred and ran his free hand down the side of Izaya's body.

"S-Shizu-chan..." Izaya said in a trembling voice, fear starting to seep into his veins at the thought of getting screwed by this beast of a man. Perhaps it'd been a mistake to follow him home after all.

"Shh, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you like you've hurt me," Shizuo promised with an innocent smile on his face, but then the smile turned into a vicious smirk and he proceeded to ravage Izaya's mouth. He tasted blood when the insect bit his lip, but that didn't deter him from plundering that sexy mouth until he could no longer breathe and he had to pull away.

"If you dare―" Izaya started, but he had to stop in order to get more air into his deprived lungs, "...thrust that _thing_ into me," he then continued, "I'm going to cut it off, one way or another." Instead of replying, Shizuo flipped him around and proceeded to unbuckle the insect's belt. "Shizu-chan!" Izaya cried out in indignation before he started struggling again, but there was little room for movement, and as if to make things worse, each time he tried to push himself away from the wall, he'd only rub his ass against the quickly growing bulge in the other man's pants.

"Calm down, flea. I'm not going to fuck you, but I am going to get off," Shizuo tried to reassure him before lowering the zipper of the insect's black pants.

Izaya wasn't sure what to believe anymore, but as long as the beast didn't penetrate him, he was all right with the moron rubbing himself against his ass, if that was what Shizuo was planning. He almost chuckled at the thought, but instead he held it in; after all, he didn't want to irritate an already volatile beast.

"Let's take off your jacket," Shizuo said in a husky voice before he released the previously captured wrists. He waited for a moment to see if Izaya would struggle, but when the other man didn't, he quickly took the thing off and threw it towards the couch.

"I can't believe I'm trusting my archenemy like this," Izaya said with a loud sigh before he moaned when Shizuo's hand wrapped around his member. "Ahh..."

"I see you're interested too," Shizuo said and pulled back his hand to unbuckle his own belt and lower the zipper of his pants.

"It's only like this because you kept pushing me into this wall. It's only natural that it'd react to the stimulation," Izaya tried to defend himself, but they both knew it was a lie.

Shizuo breathed out slowly and brought his face closer until his lips were right beside a red ear. "Give me your hand," he then whispered as he pushed his own fingers between Izaya's and placed both their hands on his member.

"A handjob? Really now, Shizu-chan? Isn't that kind of boring?" Izaya teased with a chuckle, but he ended up licking his now dry lips when he felt the shaft throb and grow in his hand.

"You have very soft... hands," Shizuo told him between kisses that he kept planting on the pale skin of the nape.

Izaya chuckled at the confession, but he abruptly stopped when he felt Shizuo's shaft touch the cleft of his ass as the beast thrust into his hand a bit too hard. Instead of going slower, the blond repeated the action, and this time Izaya nearly chocked with desire when he heard Shizuo's moan. Each time the beast thrust forward, the head would slip between Izaya's ass cheeks, and even though a part of him was worried that Shizuo might lose it and really fuck him, he tried not to think about it. Instead, he focused on the sensations assaulting his body. Shizuo's other hand was slowly pumping his erection while the man's lips were leaving wet trails on the side of his jaw. What really got to him though was the feeling of the blond's now somewhat slick shaft touching his hole.

For a brief moment, when Shizuo released his hand, Izaya wondered what it would feel like for that throbbing member to enter him, but the fear of unimaginable pain stopped him from pulling back his own hand and granting the beast free rain over his behind. He let out a moan when once again that thing rubbed against his sensitive ring of muscles, and he couldn't help a pleasurable shiver from running up his spine when the next thrust put more pressure on his hole. "Ngh..." he moaned loudly and then placed his free hand on top of Shizuo's hand to urge him to increase the speed with which he was pumping his shaft.

"Wait a second," Shizuo requested as he leaned into Izaya's neck before he pulled back both his hands and used them to get rid of his enemy's remaining clothes, as well as his own vest and shirt.

Izaya used to opportunity to catch his breathe, so he rested his forehead against the wall and waited for the beast to resume whatever the hell it was they were doing. "Shizu-chan is such a horny dog," he declared with a chuckle before he let out a squeak when the blond shoved a finger between his ass cheeks.

"Are you sure you don't want me inside you?" Shizuo inquired as he continued to rub the twitching hole while his hot breathe ghosted over Izaya's ear.

"I'm s-sure!" Izaya was quick to answer, although a part of him was curious to know how it'd be like to get fucked by Ikebukuro's beast.

Shizuo bit into the pale earlobe at the same time that he pulled back his hand. "That's too bad." Instead of resuming the earlier thrusting into Izaya's hand, he grabbed the flea by the arm and started dragging him towards the bedroom.

Izaya nearly tripped on his own pants before he managed to kick them from around his ankles along with his shoes, and he ended up letting out a sound of surprise when the beast threw him on the bed, pushed his legs wide apart and then sat down between them, both of them now naked except for their socks. Like this, he was getting a great view of Shizuo's shaft standing proudly for him, and he couldn't help but shudder at the thought of that thing ramming into him. The thought was not entirely unpleasant though, and even though he knew that one day he would end up giving Shizuo what he wanted, he was not quite ready for that yet. "What now, hmm?" he asked with a smirk on his face, but the smirk fell and he ended up letting out a mewl when Shizuo got on top of him, grabbed both their erections, and started pumping them together.

"Now shut your dirty mouth. Just make noises, 'cause that's the only thing I can stand besides your body when it comes to a disgusting flea named Orihara Izaya," Shizuo divulged before he proceeded to silence the insect's next words with a vicious kiss. Izaya tasted bitter, but it was a taste that Shizuo was starting to become addicted to. He kept on plundering the flea's mouth until he could no longer breathe, and then he moved to laying kissed on the quickly bruising shoulder. Izaya let out a half-pained, half-pleasurable noise, but instead of stopping, Shizuo bit into the injured flesh.

"Ngh! S-Stop!" Izaya pleaded, but the pressure of those teeth on his skin kept increasing. "Shizuo!"

"Shut up, after what you've done to me, you deserve much worse."

Izaya bit his tongue and kept quiet, or as quiet as he could remain when he kept on alternating between moaning and grunting. Shizuo's callous hand on his sensitive shaft, as well as the man's member rubbing against his erection felt surprisingly good, but he wasn't about to tell that to the monster who was actively trying to break the skin of his shoulder with those damn teeth of his.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Shizuo asked once he was satisfied with how deep he'd sunk them into Izaya's shoulder. "That's because I really hate you..."

"I hate you too, S-Shizu-chan, you're h-horrible," he told the man who was deliciously pumping his shaft, but the hatred he usually felt for the man was not as present when his body was receiving so much bliss from the one was still his enemy. A few more strokes later, Izaya came with a loud cry, the orgasm rippling throughout his body like a powerful wave. Shizuo groaned and followed him a few moments later, the monster's come landing on his chest to mix with his own. Realizing he was in danger, Izaya tried to push Shizuo away with trembling limbs so that the brute wouldn't collapse on top of him, but the beast snaked an arm around his waist and pulled him into his lap. "Shizu-chan, what are you...?"

Instead of answering, Shizuo purred and used his hand to wipe some of the come on Izaya's chest. "I thought I told you to shut up," he reminded Izaya in a strained tone as he pulled him close enough so that he could slip a finger into the man's hole.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya screeched and tried to get away, but the beast's hold on him was unyielding.

"You said you don't want my _thing_ up your ass, but you didn't say anything about _this,"_ Shizuo teased before he pulled out the finger and pushed it back in, this time much deeper than before.

"Ahh... I... Shizu-chan, this isn't fair!" Izaya complained, but the squirming only made the digit sink in deeper.

"Nothing in life is fair, you should know that, flea. But you know what? I figured out why you did it," Shizuo mused as he kept finger-fucking Izaya, all the while enjoying the insect's mortified expression.

"Did w-what?" Izaya stuttered, heat rising to his cheeks when he realized that he was starting to enjoy Shizuo's treatment of his behind.

"You know what."

"Ahh..."

Shizuo smirked and gently bit the pink nub tempting him each time Izaya pushed himself forward to escape the finger probing his backside.

"Ngh! Stop!"

Instead of doing as requested, Shizuo twirled his tongue around it a few times before leaving a wet trailer as he made his way up the insect's chest until finally reaching the bruised shoulder again. "You hurt me because you hate me. I'd probably hurt you too," he confessed, a part of him still wanting to brutally slam Izaya's head into the wall and then break every bone in his body before finally throwing him out the window. "I'd really break you."

"Ahh... t-told you," Izaya managed to utter between strange noises his body was forcing him to make against his will. "Stop it, Shizu-chan," he nearly begged, but then the finger rubbed against his prostate and all he could do was mewl like a cat in heat as the torturous beast that was Heiwajima Shizuo kept pushing against that same spot. "Ahh... ahh, stop it, you protozoan!"

"You don't really want me to stop, do you, _I-za-ya-kun?"_ Shizuo asked when he felt the insect move his hips to drive the finger further inside.

Upon hearing the question, Izaya abruptly stopped, finally realizing what he was doing. "S-Shut up!" he mumbled and tried to get up, but Shizuo kept him in place. "Shizu-chan, I'm serious, let go! _Now!"_ he demanded, and this time around, Shizuo heeded his request. Izaya pushed himself up the moment he was free, and even though his member was obviously starting to show interest again, he needed to put some distance between himself and the man who had made him feel such strange things.

"My finger is nowhere near a big as your dick, so you'd better remember this next time you ask me to spread my legs for you," Shizuo said while glaring dangerously. Just because he had finally admitted to himself that he was addicted to the drug named Orihara Izaya, it didn't mean that he'd let himself get trampled over by the red-eyed bastard.

Izaya rolled his eyes and started going through Shizuo's drawers in the hope of finding a towel. "Yes, yes, I'll be sure to remember," he added with a relieved sigh just as he picked one up. He also took a change of clothes, because he had no intention of leaving just yet. He couldn't let Shizuo win no matter what. His pride was at stake after all.


End file.
